Romance isn't Icha Icha Paradise
by eliza2247
Summary: Kakashi tries to be romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** I don't own anything. I just love this pairing and decided to write something sweet.

 **Edit:** I just fixed some minor errors.

 **Summary:** Kakashi tries to be romantic.

 **Rated:** T

Romance isn't Icha Icha Paradise

Kakashi had tried to stop staring. His book was firmly held open by one of his hands and his eyes refused to stay on the page. Kakashi inwardly groaned, his magical book was not enough to distract his wandering thoughts. Kakashi's eyes trailed down and he inwardly hissed at his lack of self-control. _Get a hold of yourself, Kakashi._ He forced his eyes back to his beloved book, but the smut did not interest him. _Not when he is around._ His inner voice told him. Kakashi let out a tired sigh and closed his book. He swiftly put it in his jonin vest and decided that he would _try_ to listen to the conversation.

"Oh Kakashi! You should have seen my dear Lee! The poor boy was heartbroken! His heart had shattered at the news of his cherry blossom marrying another man! I then offered a quick spar and he refused! I had never seen my esteemed student this _unyouthful_." Gai had felt the tears start running down his cheeks as he expressed his inner turmoil.

Kakashi let out another tired sigh, "He will come to terms with it, eventually. He just needs time, Gai." Kakashi placed a comforting hand on Gai's shoulder. Kakashi then retracted his hand quickly as if touching Gai burned. _Get a hold of yourself, Kakashi._

Gai had immediately brightened at his rival's comfort. He turned to the other man and grabbed his shoulders and slightly shook him. "You are correct as always! Time is what he needs, and time is what he will get! I should implement more training sessions and…"

"Gai, maybe he just needs time… by himself." Kakashi inwardly cringed at the upcoming cries.

Gai stepped away from Kakashi in shock. His face expressed a mix of hurt and betrayal.

"BY HIMSELF?! B-BUT TRAINING I-IT WILL HELP HEAL THE WOUNDS OF A SHATTERED HEART! TRAINING ALWAYS HELPS!"

"Gai…" Kakashi said as he tried to pull back Gai from his emotional tantrum.

"TRAINING IS WHAT KEEPS A NINJA ALIVE! TRAINING IS THE ESSENCE OF HARDWORK AND YOUTH! TRAINING IS…" Gai had stopped his yelling as he felt a gentle touch on his hand.

Kakashi felt a shock run through his body. He did it. He fucking did _it_. He didn't know what else to do. Gai was going completely insane and Kakashi was freaking out. He was already fighting with himself and adding Gai's craziness to the mix was not helping him, so he gave in and did it. He grabbed Gai's hand. Kakashi cringed at the immediate silence between the two jonin. They were on a deserted street and the emptiness finally came through to Kakashi. He gave out a slight chuckle. _It's now or never._ "Gai, I just wanted to tell you that I…"

"YOU WANT TO BE MY TRAINING PARTNER WHILE LEE IS RECOVERING?!"

Kakashi felt his face drop, "W-Wha…?"

Gai had brought Kakashi closer and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL, YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THE GREATEST GIFT!" Gai cried out to him.

Kakashi cringed at the loudness and he let out a sigh. "Yeah." He let himself relax into the hug. He had already felt a huge gash in his ego and he did not feel like fighting off his urges. Gai let go of his shoulders and he was jumping like a hyper child. Kakashi smiled at Gai's energetic behavior. "Are you available tomorrow morning!?" Gai asked excitedly. Kakashi nodded, "Yeah." Gai jumped higher and gave him a bright smile. "WE WILL TRAIN UNTIL WE CAN NO LONGER TRAIN ANY MORE!" Kakashi felt a headache start to form and he shook his head slightly. _This is what I get when I try to be romantic._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** I don't own anything. I just love this pairing and decided to write something sweet.

 **Summary:** Kakashi tries to be romantic.

 **Rated:** T

Chapter 2:

Kakashi had arrived _early_ in the training field where he was supposed to meet Gai for their morning exercises. He was a jittery mess and he rarely got a wink of sleep last night. He was up all-night thinking of a strategy to try to show his affections to Gai. Kakashi rolled his eyes. _Handholding does not seem to be working. I just don't understand. When the Icha Icha heroine holds the hand of her love interest, the guy goes head over heels for her._ Kakashi frowned. _Did I really expect for Gai to be following me around like a love-struck puppy?_ Kakashi smiled as he imagined Gai doting him like one of the male love interests in his favorite book series. He felt his chakra tingle at the thought of the _other_ stuff that male protagonist does with the female lead. _One day, it will happen. I just need to be patient and show Gai how I feel._ Kakashi felt his nervousness kick in. He was not very forward when it came to feelings. The last time he tried, which was yesterday, he was completely dismissed by Gai; and there was no way that he was going to go through that again. It never crossed his mind that Gai might _not_ feel the same way as he did.

Kakashi remembered the day when he first met Gai. Him and his father had arrived at the academy. In the front school yard stood a kid version of Gai. He wanted to become a ninja, but he was unable to use chakra. His kid self instantly ignored him and refused to acknowledge his very existence. Then one day, Gai had challenged him. Kakashi smiled fondly at the memory, and he almost wanted to chuckle at his younger self. He wondered what his younger self would say if he told him that the day he accepted Gai's challenges was the day that laid the foundation of his love for Gai.

Kakashi appreciated the strength and rock that Gai represented in his life. At one point, Kakashi was drowned in grief. He kept losing his precious people and he was left alone. Yet Gai stood by him through everything. Kakashi would yell, kick, punch, and _hurt_ Gai; but Gai would remain headstrong and refuse to give up on him. Gai wouldn't try to fix him; he would try to _understand_ him. This perspective meant the world to him. The world could be going up in flames, but Gai would manage somehow to stand by him. He knew for certain that Gai would be in his life forever. Kakashi mentally chuckled. _Damn, I really love him, huh?_ When he had figured out his feelings toward the green-clad ninja, he wanted to bottle up his feelings and run the opposite direction. _You can only run for so long before you get tired._ Kakashi realized that he was tired of running after Naruto and Hinata announced their engagement. He would not lie that he was a bit jealous of the love the couple shared. He decided that he would try to tell Gai about his feelings, but that was easier said than done. For weeks, he had tried to talk to Gai, but they were both too busy and they barely managed to say hello to each other before being swept away by their responsibilities.

Kakashi was the sixth Hokage and he had to adjust to the new job promotion. He needed to be _on time_ for things now and he had to do _paperwork_. The job was an overall drag. Everyone knew that he was just a place holder for Naruto; or how Naruto liked to phrase it he was just "keeping the seat warm". Kakashi did not care. Hokage was never a goal in his mind, but he accepted for the Hokage privileges.

Meanwhile, Gai had been busy with the new dojo that he had constructed. He believed that civilians would want the opportunity to be able to defend themselves. Immediately, he had gathered a plethora of new students who were eager to learn.

In the short time they spent together yesterday, was the first time Kakashi tried to broach the subject of his feelings; but then Gai blew him off. He wanted to get angry at Gai but looking at his happiness stopped his fury. At least, it wasn't a total loss. Gai had suggested that they would train together. It wouldn't be the kind of _touching_ he desired, but it would do for now.

Kakashi didn't want to think that Gai _purposefully_ blew him off; because if that was the case then Gai was indirectly telling him that he didn't see him like _that_. This was where the anxiety kicked in, and he wanted to slap himself. _Why did it never occur to me that Gai might see me as just a friend?_ Kakashi knew the answer. _I just loved him too much to notice._ Being with Gai was just natural to him. The way they talked and interacted felt like coming back home after a long mission. Gai was his _home_. Gai made him feel safe and secured. If Gai was by his side, then nothing could hurt him. That was the key reason why he made Gai promise to be by his side during the war.

Kakashi let out a sigh. _I need to show Gai that I want him. I can't keep holding this in._

"Kakashi! You have arrived on time. I am surprised." Gai said as he jogged up to him.

Kakashi looked over to Gai and shrugged his shoulders. "Ever since I became Hokage, I have been forced to be on time."

Gai chuckled, and Kakashi inwardly groaned at how _sexy_ it sounded. Gai slapped Kakashi's back, "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Kakashi gulped, his dirty thoughts betraying him. _Gai isn't making this easy with that deep voice of his. It sounds even better when he isn't yelling._

Gai had begun to do some warm-up exercises, and this led to Kakashi unveiling his plan. _I need to show him that I love him. Icha Icha taught me that revealing clothes send the message._ Kakashi felt his hands shake slightly as he pulled off his vest and shirt. _What better way than to be half naked?_

"K-Kakashi! W-Why are you dressed like that?!" Gai yelled at him.

Kakashi inwardly smiled at his stutter. _When they stutter that means they like it._ "Is something wrong, Gai?" Kakashi 'innocently' asked. Gai kept gaping at him. Kakashi smiled to him, "I just started doing this. Do I look bad or something?" Kakashi asked worriedly. He then started moving his body around to 'check' if there was something wrong. Kakashi purposefully tried to pose his body in different positions as he 'checked'. _Hopefully, this small show will make it clear to Gai._

"I get it now." Gai mumbled out.

Kakashi felt his heart accelerate.

"YOU ARE ADAPTING YOUR BODY TO TAKE HITS WITH NO PROTECTIVE GEAR! WHAT A GENIUS IDEA! A PERSON'S SKIN SHOULD BE AS YOUTHFUL AS THEIR SOUL!" Gai screamed out in happiness.

Kakashi slumped his shoulders and his face dropped.

Gai then started taking off his green suit. Kakashi's eyes widened and he felt a trickle of blood from his nose as he saw Gai's muscular chest. He then gasped as Gai continued to strip down.

"I WILL OUTDO YOU, MY RIVAL! THIS GREEN SUIT ACTS BOTH AS A SHIRT AND PANTS! I WILL TAKE THIS OFF AND I WILL BE ABLE TO STRENGTHEN MY WHOLE BODY!" Gai exclaimed proudly.

Kakashi groaned. _Why did I think this was a good idea?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** I don't own anything. I just love this pairing and decided to write something sweet. The plot unfolds.

 **Summary:** Kakashi tries to be romantic.

 **Rated:** T

Chapter 3

Kakashi winced as he slightly moved around in his chair. He had just arrived to the hokage office from his morning exercise with Gai. He was incredibly sore, and he flinched as he thought of the various beatings that Gai had inflicted on his body. He frowned as he thought of how Gai had undoubtedly kicked his ass. He wasn't proud that he had **lost** the _multiple_ fights that he and Gai had engaged in. Kakashi rolled his shoulders and he let out a small hiss as he felt his muscles strain. He felt a small smile tug the corner of his lips. _It wasn't a complete_ _ **loss**_ _. I did get to see Gai only wearing his underwear._ It was his treacherous and wandering thoughts that cost him the fights in the first place. He stretched his back and he could hear a satisfying crack. He immediately relaxed into his chair. _Gai did look_ _ **good**_ _. Some soreness and a couple of bruises was worth the show._ He let out a sigh, he needed to get rid of the wonderful distraction that clouded his thoughts. He had work to do.

A couple of hours had passed until the door of the hokage office opened.

"Kakashi-sensei! I am here like you requested." Naruto said as he walked into the hokage office. The young man was smiling brightly.

Kakashi looked up from the documents he was reading and smiled up at his once-student. "Good morning, Naruto. You have arrived just on time." He placed the documents down on his desk, "I believe that hokage training should begin."

Naruto bounced a bit on his heels, "Kakashi-sensei, I won't let you down." Naruto said, a serious expression on his face. Immediately after, a childish look overtook his features. "What is it that you want me to do? Do I get to look at those secret hokage archives? Oooh, do I get to learn some of the secret hokage jutsu? Are you going to teach me about the hidden ANBU in this room? Do I finally get to see that hidden ninja scroll I stole when I was a kid? Wait, don't tell me." Naruto smiled goofily at his previous teacher, "You are going to let me wear the hokage hat."

Kakashi smiled amusedly at Naruto's enthusiasm. "You will be working on something that is crucial to the hokage duties." He waved his hand dismissively, "Some argue that it is the core of hokage leadership."

Naruto's eyes widened, and they sparkled in awe. He felt his eyes tear up and he rubbed them a bit. "Kakashi-sensei, y-you think I am ready?"

Kakashi looked seriously at Naruto and nodded, "Of course I do."

A determined smile was on Naruto's lips and he nodded back. "What is it that I will be doing?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and he smiled, "Paperwork." A loud thud forced his eyes to open and he smirked.

Naruto was sprawled comically on the floor looking panicked. "Paperwork?!" He quickly got up and rushed to the front of Kakashi's desk, "Please Kakashi-sensei anything but that." He pleaded to the hokage.

Kakashi smiled, "Knowing how to correctly read and write documents is the foundation for this job, Naruto."

"Is it too late for me to say that I was joking on becoming hokage?" Naruto asked solemnly.

Kakashi sighed through his nose, and he stood up from his desk. He walked toward the windows that looked out to the village. He silently motioned for Naruto to stand next to him. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as the young man approached and then he turned his head to look out of the window.

"Do you see that Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled softly, "Yeah, it's the village."

Kakashi nodded, "Exactly. The same village that you promised to protect with your life. Where did that little boy who shouted to the world that he would be hokage one day go? To be honest, the first time I met you I did not believe that you would have ever become a ninja. When you told me that your dream was to be hokage I thought you were delusional." Kakashi tightened his hold on Naruto's shoulder, "But you have a gift, Naruto. You prove people wrong. I have seen you climb through the hardships that were thrown at you. Day after day, you grew stronger and smarter." Kakashi turned his eyes away from the village to look at Naruto. Naruto sensing his look, connected his eyes to his sensei's. "Fulfill your dreams and prove us wrong."

Naruto felt the sting of tears in his eyes and he closed them as he smiled brightly to the hokage. He gave his sensei a thumb up, "Don't worry. I don't give up that easily, ya know?"

Kakashi smiled and he slapped Naruto's back in a friendly manner, "Are you ready for hokage training?"

Naruto smiled softly as he sighed, "Yeah, yeah." He moved away from Kakashi to go sit down at a chair beside the hokage's desk. He reclined back and folded his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I won't be proving _everyone_ wrong, ya know?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Is that so?"

Naruto took his eyes away from the ceiling to look at Kakashi, "Yeah, Hinata always believed in me. I never managed to prove her wrong in anything. She always proves me wrong. "He said fondly as he thought of his fiancée.

"That is romantic." Kakashi said to his student. "Are you sure you won't take up Jiraiya's writing mantel?"

Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes, "No thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi pouted childishly, "You were Jiraiya's student. It should be a sign that you should continue his legacy."

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"Nuh-uh."

Kakashi sighed, "It was a worth a try."

A knock made the two occupants look at the door.

"Enter." Kakashi said as he sat down on his chair behind his desk.

The door opened and Shikamaru strolled in casually. His back hunched forward lazily, and his hands were inside his pockets. "You called, Lord Hokage?" He said as he went to stand beside Naruto.

Kakashi nodded at the new arrival, "Now that you are both here we can continue on with hokage training?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "If this is hokage training then why was I called?"

Kakashi motioned his head toward Naruto, "You are here to supervise the documentation that Naruto will be doing."

Shikamaru let out a tired sigh, "What a drag." He then turned to look at Naruto, "Do you even know _how_ to fill out documents?"

Naruto smiled nervously, and he scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, I don't even know how to read them."

Shikamaru groaned, "Troublesome." He then looked back to the Hokage, "When does this training start?"

"As soon as possible." Kakashi responded.

Shikamaru sighed again, "Where do you want us?"

Kakashi smiled, "You can use my desk."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation.

"I won't be here. There are other duties I must take care of." Kakashi explained.

"Eh Kakashi-sensei?! You are just dumping your responsibilities on us!" Naruto accused as he pointed a finger to the hokage.

Kakashi waved his hands around, "No, no. It isn't anything like that. This is training for you."

Naruto gave Kakashi a wary look, "I won't even become hokage until a couple of years from now."

"It helps build hokage character." Kakashi explained.

Naruto glared at the hokage. Kakashi continued to smile, "It will help you in the long-run?" Naruto's glare hardened and he frowned.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "See ya!" He said quickly as a puff of smoke enveloped his body. Once the smoke cleared, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"That lazy sensei." Naruto grumbled out.

Shikamaru sighed. _Troublesome_.

"I have a date with Hinata. How am I supposed to meet her if I am busy doing this? Look at all this stuff! It's gonna take me all day!" Naruto complained. He then stood up excitedly from his chair. "Hey Shikamaru, I got an idea."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and motioned for him to continue.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled out. In a puff of smoke, 15 identical Naruto clones stood around the hokage office.

"With a bunch of clones, I will be able to read multiple documents at the same time." Naruto explained. "I could even leave them here to do the work while I go on a date with my Hina." Naruto giggled out.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I can't let you do this Naruto. The hokage responsibilities are not a joke nor should they be taken lightly. For you to use shadow clones to weasel out of your responsibilities is unbecoming of an hokage." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto glared lightly at his future hokage advisor, but then he smiled knowingly. "You are just saying that because my 15 copies will be able to get more documents done which makes more work for you."

Shikamaru frowned. _I miss the days when Naruto was gullible._ "That isn't it. The hokage should always be present in the office in case of an emergency." He defended.

Naruto smirked, "I'll lend you some of my chakra so that you can make and maintain your shadow clones."

Shikamaru stared impartially into the blonde's amused eyes.

Naruto stared back into Shikamaru's dark eyes while lifting an amused eyebrow.

They continued to stare at each other for a couple of moments until a small smile was on Shikamaru's face. There were only a couple of things that made him smile and appreciate his life. He smiled at good friends, good food, successful missions, a certain blonde sand kunoichi, and most importantly _easy work_. Shikamaru smiled a bit more, he specifically liked easy work when he didn't have to physically do anything.

Shikamaru finally nodded in agreement, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Naruto smiled brightly at his friend, "I can see that we are going to have a good partnership in the future Shikamaru."

"Likewise." Shikamaru replied as a small smirk overtook his features.

Naruto placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and transferred a good amount of his chakra to his friend. Shikamaru felt completely off balance at the huge chakra reserve that now resided in him. He quickly performed the shadow clone jutsu and made 5 copies of himself. Surprisingly, the task did not reduce the new chakra reserve by much. He estimated that he would be able to keep this up for 5 hours before the chakra reserve drained. He still felt a bit light headed as the new chakra mixed with his.

"I know you want me to maintain the jutsu for a long time, but I didn't need this much chakra." Shikamaru told Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side, "I only gave you a bit of my chakra. I'll be able to recuperate the chakra I gave you in ten minutes max."

Shikamaru sighed tiredly. _I should have known this already. Naruto is a chakra freak._

"Anyway, if you need any more chakra then come find me. I will most likely be with Hinata. See ya!" Naruto said as he opened the hokage office window and jumped out.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blonde's preferred exit. He awkwardly looked around at the 20 'other' occupants. He coughed to gather their attention. "Since this is the first day of hokage training, we will first need to discuss the proper document procedures." He looked over at his 5 duplicates, "You 5 will each get 3 Naruto's and you will do mini lectures on the various type of documents that the hokage is responsible for. After the lecture, let the Naruto clones practice." Shikamaru intensely stared at his 5 copies, "Be vigilant on their work. There is nothing more troublesome than redoing documents because of a simple mistake." Shikamaru looked over the small audience, "If there are no questions then I'll be on my way." He waited for a couple of moments to see if there were any questions, but there wasn't. Shikamaru nodded his goodbye and with a quick jutsu he disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

%%%

Kakashi leaned on the dojo wall lazily as he looked over the various citizen and ninja practicing some self defense moves. He inwardly cringed at the horrible stances that some of the civilians got into. He could count-up to 50 ways that he could kill them if they were ever to battle. The fellow ninjas were not far off, but they were mostly genin. He inwardly sighed. He was always an overly critical and perfectionist ninja. He couldn't blame himself if at times he would come off as haughty and aloof. He knew far too well that perfectionism was a deciding factor in life or death in the shinobi world. Even Naruto, the world's most unpredictable ninja, had perfectionism imbedded into him. The way he inspired people with _perfect_ words. The way he _perfectly_ mastered his chakra and jutsu. In the shinobi world there was no room for mistakes. As he looked at the civilians' _imperfect_ stances and attacks further proved how he could not be with just anyone.

He had tried once. In his hurry to run away from his feelings toward Gai, he made the choice to be with a civilian. _He was a good looking and nice guy._ He thought fondly. He remembered the small blissful moments that occurred in the relationship. He inwardly sighed. _Those moments were rare._ Kakashi vividly remembered the bitterness that invaded the relationship. _He never understood me._ There was always a lack of connection that occurred between them. Kakashi did not feel or care to tell his partner over his issues. His partner used his callous attitude as a weapon against him in every argument they had. He had never meant to drag his partner into a hell hole of a relationship. He _tried_ to make the relationship work, but whenever he felt that he took a step forward he was then flung further back than before. The stress of long missions, late nights, crazy schedules, and misunderstandings tainted the relationship as soon at it started. One thing that baffled Kakashi was the amount of time he stayed in such a relationship. They were both unhappy, but it worked because they were unhappy together? The relationship had lasted for 6-months before he ended it. The fact that he ended it surprised him the most. From all the fights that they had, he always envisioned that his partner would be the first to pack up and leave. The day that he called it quits was also surprising. He had believed that they would have broken up from one of their big fights; but the day was one of their good days.

 _They were sitting comfortably next to each other at a park bench. The sun was out, and the skies were clear. His partner had his hand in his firm and warm grasp. Kakashi relaxed into his seat and squeezed his partner's hand gently. "What do you want to eat for lunch?" He asked._

 _"_ _A bowl of ramen sounds good." The brown-haired male responded softly. Kakashi nodded at the response._

 _"_ _Kakashi?" The man spoke out to him._

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _What do you love about me?" The male asked. His dark green eyes connected to his one black eye. The varying emotions he saw in the green orbs held Kakashi in a small trance. He swiftly separated his eye from the man. He sighed tiredly since he could feel an argument start if he didn't say the_ _ **perfect**_ _words._

 _"_ _Takahiro why are you asking that?"_

 _Kakashi saw him frown and he bit the inside of his cheek. Kakashi squeezed the man's hand a bit tighter. "We may fight a lot and we both are unhappy at times, but…" He connected his one eye to Takahiro's eyes, "I will protect you with my life." Kakashi felt his heart beat increase at the declaration. He may not love Takahiro, but he did care for the guy. If Takahiro was able to stay with a guy like him for 6-months, then that must show loyalty._

 _Takahiro scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes._

 _It was at this moment that Kakashi knew that this was where they ended indefinitely._

 _Kakashi could only stare back in silent surprise at the dismissive response he received. He now understood the warnings given to him by his friends. It was an unofficial rule that civilians and ninjas were not compatible. They lived in two completely different worlds. Kakashi was a true romantic and he believed that with enough care and patience things would work out. Takahiro disregarding his declaration was the final blow. Takahiro did not understand the weight of his statement. He did not understand that Kakashi_ _ **would**_ _give his life to protect him. They were not just some pretty words said in a poem or song._ _ **He truly meant them with everything he had.**_ _Takahiro did not understand that and Kakashi knew that there was no way to get back from this._

 _"_ _Let's go get lunch." Takahiro said as he stood up from the bench._

 _Kakashi had let go of his partner's hand and continued to sit on the bench._

 _"_ _Do you not want ramen?" The man asked impatiently._

 _"_ _It's over."_

 _Takahiro looked down at Kakashi in surprise, but he then chuckled grimly. "It was about time one of us had the guts to call it split." He placed his hands on his hips, "Tell me one last thing, what made you take the step?"_

 _Kakashi looked up and smiled softly, "Life."_

 _Takahiro rolled his eyes, "Right. Bye Kakashi." The man walked away and Kakashi did not feel any regret to see him leave. "You didn't fit perfectly in my life." He mumbled softly._

 _"_ _KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL WE MUST HAVE A CHALLENGE! MY YEAR-LONG MISSION IS COMPLETE AND THAT MEANS WE ARE LONG OVERDUE!"_

 _He sighed softly as he saw the green clad ninja running comically toward him. 'Sorry, Takahiro. You could never fit perfectly in my life like this man can.'_

Gai had unknowingly woven himself into his life and Kakashi could not detangle himself even if he wanted to.

Gai could leave for a whole year and when he came back it would feel as if he never left. Kakashi smiled as he thought of how everything they did was a comfortable routine and how they did not need to exchange any words to understand what the other person needed.

A part of him wistfully wondered what would have happened if he never broke up with Takahiro. What would have occurred if Gai saw him and Takahiro together? He knew that the relationship would have ended eventually, but he wondered what would have happened if him and Takahiro stayed together a bit longer. He liked to imagine Gai in a jealous rant.

 _"_ _KAKASHI! WHY HIM? HE COULD NEVER CHALLENGE YOU!" Gai exclaimed to Kakashi as they walked beside each other to the Konoha gates. Kakashi hummed in silent pleasure at hearing the disapproval from his secret love. "I already have you to challenge me, Gai." Kakashi said tiredly. "I don't need two of you. A man like me needs a person who can attend my heart." He said dismissively meanwhile his inner self was rejoicing at the implication of his words. Gai growled in annoyance, "He is not good for you." Kakashi gave him a side glance, "Why is that?" Gai huffed, "He will never be able to bring excitement into your life. A boring civilian is not good enough for you." Kakashi inwardly smiled. He rolled his eye, "So tell me, who is good enough for me?" Gai tripped over his feet and his face sported a blush, "W-Well, uh y-you need someone who understands you," Kakashi continued to look at Gai for him to continue. "And you need someone who l-loves you. Someone who loves everything about you." Kakashi and Gai had stopped walking, "And who would that be?" Kakashi tauntingly asked. His one eye completely focused on the blushing man. Gai chuckled nervously and locked his eyes to Kakashi's one eye, "That's easy." Gai grabbed one of his hands, "Kakashi…" Kakashi continued to look at the man, and he felt his heart thump in his ears. Gai opened his mouth, "Kakashi!" Kakashi gave a wary look at Gai. The man opened his mouth again, "KAKASHI!"_

Kakashi blinked his eyes rapidly to try to regain his senses from his daydream. The man of his infatuations stood in front of him. A bright smile on his face made his teeth shine. Kakashi gave him a wary look, he knew that those smiles always asked him to do something he did not want to do.

"What?" He asked.

Gai's smile widened, "Since you are here I thought it would be a good idea if you were able to help some civilians and genin with their stances."

Kakashi pouted, "Do I have to?"

Gai's smile lessened and it made Kakashi's heart clench painfully. Kakashi sighed, "Only for a bit." He muttered out as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Gai's smile instantly brightened and he wrapped an arm around Kakashi's shoulders as he led him to the middle of the dojo floor.

"You will only do this until my favorite pupil arrives! He informed me that he will be late today." Gai told him.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow up, "Lee is feeling better?"

Gai felt his smile leave his features as he thought of his esteemed student and he softly shook his head, "Ah no, my poor Lee is still working through his issues and I have decided to give him space as you said." Kakashi smiled sadly and softly pat Gai's back in a comforting way. Gai smiled slightly at Kakashi's form of comfort, "This favorite pupil is a civilian. He is the most talented civilian I have ever met."

Kakashi nodded slightly, "Does that mean that I can spar with him?" Gai laughed a bit. His deep laugh made Kakashi's throat go dry as he looked at the happy man. "My kami, no! You have forgotten my eternal rival, you are the hokage!" Gai exclaimed happily as he squeezed Kakashi's shoulders.

As they walked to the middle of the dojo, Kakashi had completely forgotten that Gai was holding him in the first place. _Like I said before. All our interactions are easy and natural._

When they reached the middle of the dojo, Gai had released his hold despite Kakashi's hidden displeasure.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE RESTED AND HAVE SOME YOUTHFUL ENERGY TO CONTINUE YOUR TRAINING!" Gai bellowed to the crowd. He then motioned toward Kakashi, "AS YOU ALL MAY KNOW, THIS IS OUR HOKAGE AND HE HAS GRACIOUSLY ACCEPTED TO HELP IMPROVE YOUR STANCES!" A murmur went around the room.

Kakashi smiled. _They are most likely confused over what the hokage has to do with the dojo and their training._ If he cared to save face, he would have explained. _Yeah, I don't care. Let them think what they want._ His keen eyes were able to see that some civilians tensed up and it almost made him want to blurt out laughing. It was easy to forget how anxious civilians would get when a powerful ninja was around. He vaguely wondered if Takahiro ever got tense around him before they started to date.

"LET US CONTINUE! DO NOT BE SHY TO ASK FOR HELP OR ADVICE. BOTH THE HOKAGE AND I ARE HERE TO ASSIST YOU!" Gai bellowed out. His exclamation spurred the civilians and ninjas to continue.

Kakashi wanted to stand in the middle of the dojo and ignore the people around him; but he knew that Gai would throw a fit. _I can at least pretend that I am a caring hokage._ He moved around and observed the civilians and ninjas. He gently interrupted when he needed to. He helped readjust and improve their stances and punches. He smiled faintly as he remembered the time when his genin Team 7 were training and when he was once revered as the strongest in the team. _I wonder if Gai feels the same kind of nostalgia when he does this._ Kakashi corrected a genin's posture and the young girl gave him an appreciative smile. _I like this._

An hour passed quicker than he expected. He had challenged all the 7 genin to fight him at the same time. The other occupants had decided to take an unannounced break to watch the spectacle. _Damn, these genin are no joke. Who teaches these brats?_ He would not lie that he was getting a bit sweaty. Kakashi inwardly smiled, he felt that he could add a bit of dramatic flair to this battle. Swiftly, Kakashi untied his hokage robe. He threw it to Gai who easily grabbed it and hung it over his shoulder. Kakashi could visibly see the 7 genin tense at his movement. _They probably think things are going to get serious._ Kakashi looked over at Gai and Gai laughed at the look Kakashi gave him. _Ah Kakashi, you never fail to amuse me._

The 7 genin had decided to attack him at once and he felt his heart swell at the way these 7 unrelated genin showed teamwork. He quickly saw the flaw in their formation and he was about to evade their cumulative force until the door of the dojo opened. His eyes briefly looked to the door and his brain activity seized. He then suddenly felt the impact of the 7 genin on his body. He felt himself being flung to the other side of the dojo. He hissed as he forcefully impacted the wall. He crashed harshly on the floor as he slid from the wall. His head rung painfully, and he barely heard the various voices that erupted in the dojo. Kakashi looked up from the floor. He saw that Gai had made his way to the worried and anxious looking genin. _They look like they are about to have a panic attack._ He thought humorously.

"Kakashi are you okay?"

Kakashi tensed at the amount of _concern_ the person expressed. He looked up and connected his black eyes to dark green ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He absently spoke. He hated the way his heart raced as he saw the gentle smile on the man's face. The man extended a hand to him and Kakashi looked at it for a bit before he accepted the gesture.

Kakashi dusted himself off, "Thanks Takahiro."

Takahiro smirked, "Who knew a couple of children could send you flying." Kakashi pouted, "Don't mock me. There were 7 children." Takahiro's eyes crinkled as he laughed heartily and Kakashi looked at him in awe. _How long has it been since I last heard him laugh like that?_ "Now I know the hokage's weakness." Takahiro teased as he poked Kakashi's side playfully. Kakashi continued to pout and he rubbed his side, "Not funny. What are you doing here anyway?" Takahiro smiled shyly and Kakashi let his eyes wander his beautiful face for a bit. "Well I am actually…"

"MY FAVORITE PUPIL HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" Gai yelled out as he walked toward them.

Kakashi mentally frowned. _Now I remember why Takahiro and I started dating. He makes me forget about Gai even if it is for a short while._

A heavy arm fell on his shoulders as Gai wrapped his arm around him again. "Kakashi, this is my favorite pupil Takahiro." Gai told him as he squeezed his shoulders. Kakashi mentally cringed as he saw the curious glint in Takahiro's eyes. "We know each other, Gai." Kakashi told the green-clad ninja.

Gai smiled brightly, "I am glad to hear that my eternal rival and favorite pupil are friends!" Kakashi mentally cringed again, "Yeah…" For the first time, he felt uncomfortable in Gai's hold and this feeling scared him. Kakashi untangled himself from Gai and he quickly retrieved his hokage cloak from the man's shoulder. He swiftly tied it around him. "I think I'll be going now. I-I have hokage duties and such." He turned around from the two men and made his way to the exit.

"I'll walk you to the exit." Takahiro spoke as he eased himself up next to Kakashi.

Kakashi hummed and nodded without looking at the man. He first made his way to the crowd of people in the middle of the dojo. He gave them a small smile and he waved his hands around. "Please don't worry about me. I'm fine. You all should be very proud of these young genin. There is no doubt in my mind that they will grow up to be strong and respectable ninja of the leaf." The seven children calmed as they heard the hokage's praise. "I must take my leave. Thank you for having me." He told them as he gave them a small bow.

"It was no problem Lord Hokage. You are always welcomed here." One of the civilians told him.

"Please come back, Lord Hokage. It was very fun to have a battle with you." One of the children told him.

"Yeah, I knew I was getting better every second we battled!" A young boy exclaimed.

"You are very helpful in our practice stances as well." A young civilian woman told him.

Kakashi smiled at the warm invitations and compliments. "Thank you, I will try to come back. It was nice to get to know you all." Kakashi nodded his farewell and he continued to walk toward the exit.

Takahiro decided to stay close to him. Their arms brushing almost intimately against the other. Kakashi trembled at the familiar feeling.

"You will come back, right?" Takahiro pleadingly asked.

Kakashi bit his lip anxiously, he was never good at refusing a begging Takahiro. He nodded swiftly, and Takahiro smiled brightly. Kakashi turned to walk away, but before he left he felt a soft hand land on his shoulder. He glanced back, and he felt a smile tug his lips as he saw the man. "Promise me." Takahiro told him softly. Kakashi sighed, "I promise." Kakashi softly placed his hand over Takahiro and squeezed it before lifting the hand off his shoulder. He gave Takahiro one last smile before turning away. Kakashi opened the door and exited silently. Takahiro took a moment to look at the closed door before he turned away smiling brightly as he walked to the crowd in the middle of the dojo.

Meanwhile, Gai looked emotionless toward the exit where two of his favorite people once stood. He did not like one bit of what had occurred. He sighed sadly, and he shook his head slightly to try to get rid of the foreboding feeling. Gai looked down at the ground and growled lowly. His fists were clenched by his side and he felt his muscles strain for some type of excursion. _I need to punch something._

"Gai-sensei! Come join us!" Takahiro happily yelled out to him.

Gai quickly plastered a smile on his face as he turned to the group. "I AM ON MY WAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" He continued to stare intensely at Takahiro's face as he made his way to them. _The same face that Kakashi **lovingly** smiled toward to._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** Surprisingly, this story was supposed to be sweet and cute. It took an unexpected turn. Enjoy!

 **Summary:** Kakashi tries to be romantic.

 **Rated M:** It used to be rated T, but I took this story in a different direction.

As soon as he closed the door of the dojo he ran. Kakashi jumped up to the roofs of the surrounding buildings and he ran away from the cursed place with all the urgency he could muster. The sight of seeing Takahiro had him in a confused frenzy and it felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest at any moment. His flustered persona had nothing to do with his current exertion. Kakashi shook his head wildly, he wished he could just ignore the tingling feelings that came to him when he saw his ex-boyfriend. _He looks even better than he did before._ His betraying thoughts urged. He knew that Takahiro was one handsome man and that was one of the things that attracted him in the first place. _I mean, who doesn't like a pretty face?_

Kakashi scowled. He thought of himself better than to fall for something basic as a person's look, yet he inwardly cringed at his behavior toward Takahiro at the dojo. _And in front of Gai no less._ Kakashi mentally slapped himself. _How could I let myself wander? Gai is the only person I want by my side. He is the only one that I can trust with my whole being. He accepts the bad as much as the good._ Kakashi chuckled a bit. _I still don't know how he can find something good in a tainted person like me._ Kakashi thought in wonder as he jumped off a roof building and to the next. _I'm sorry Gai, I will make it up to you one day. You will never have to worry about me leaving your side._ Kakashi felt his heart swell at the declaration as it rung through his mind. Just the thought of never leaving Gai's side increased his energy and made him soar with elation from building to building. He could already see the hokage building from his current position and his mind was going rampant with new ideas and strategies to combat his unexpected visitor.

When he found the opportunity to confront Takahiro, he will make it clear that the possibility of a relationship occurring between them was nonexistent. _I have eyes only on Gai, now._ If he was honest to himself, the only reason that him and Takahiro worked in the first place was because Gai was not around. He bit the inside of his cheek as he started to remember the time when Gai left.

 _"_ _I'll be leaving for a year." Gai said while he scraped some dough out of his mixing bowl. Kakashi felt his head fly up and he had sent a cloud of flour into the air. "What was that?" He questioned as nonchalantly as he could. He had heard Gai clearly, but his mind wanted to warp his words into something else that didn't make his world shatter from beneath his feet. He felt his heart wrench painfully at the thought of not seeing Gai for a whole_ _ **year**_ _._

 _"_ _I have a year-long mission, Kakashi." Gai said to him with a grim expression. Kakashi eyed the man for a bit; he saw Gai sluggishly roll the dough across the counter with a rolling pin. Gai had yet to look him in the eyes and that unnerved him greatly._

 _The silence that the two men were in was thick with unresolved tension and Kakashi hated feeling this helpless. He wanted to scream or throw something. He wanted the silence to go away. He wanted to go back to the mere moments before where they were laughing and making a mess in his kitchen for a pie-tasting challenge. Yet as he looked forlornly toward Gai, he could not find the strength to do anything. 'How do you let someone you love go?' He thought weakly._

 _"_ _I will miss you, Kakashi." Gai softly spoke to him as he turned around to look him in the eyes._

 _His heart beat increased at the declaration and his lips formed a small smile. He started to chuckle until his chuckle grew into a bubbly laughter. His heart swelled with joy and it made him feel as if he was floating. At some point, Gai had joined in. For a couple of moments, his house was filled with boisterous laughter and it felt like an eternity had passed since that once awkward silence filled the room prior before. Kakashi felt his laughter die out, but a huge smile was still on his lips. His eyes were bright and brimming with happiness as he looked at the man he loved. He stood up and walked toward the man. His shoulder jutted forward playfully to push on Gai's shoulder, "I'll miss you too." He spoke lightly._

 _"_ _OH KAKASHI, THE THOUGHT OF YOU CARING ABOUT ME BRIGHTENS MY SOUL WITH YOUTHFUL ENERGY! WE ARE ETERNAL RIVALS AND NO AMOUNT OF TIME AWAY FROM EACH OTHER WILL DIMINISH OUR BOND!" Gai exclaimed happily while he was rapidly mixing some pie-filling in a bowl._

 _"_ _WE ARE BONDED TO EACH OTHER SINCE WE MET!" Gai continued to say as his mixing became more furious._

 _Kakashi eyed the bowl of pie-filling warily, "Uh Gai…"_

 _"_ _OUR SOULS WERE DESTINED TO CHALLENGE THE OTHER THROUGH LIFETIMES!" From the bowl, a glop of pie-filling flung out and smacked the opposite wall. Kakashi gave a side glance to the pie-filling that was now sliding down to the floor._

 _"_ _Gai…"_

 _"_ _WE SHALL HAVE A MULTITUDE OF NEW CHALLENGES WHEN I ARRIVE FROM MY MISSION! I KNOW I WILL BE THINKING OF NEW WAYS THAT WE CAN TEST OUR LIMITS!" Gai exclaimed excitedly as more of the pie-filling flung out of the bowl. Kakashi ducked just in time as pie-filling had flung toward his direction. The sound of pie-filling hitting the different surfaces around his apartment echoed through the room._

 _"_ _WE WILL BE BEHIND ON OUR CHALLENGES SINCE I WILL BE GONE FOR A WHOLE YEAR, BUT IF WE DEDICATE AT LEAST A WEEK TO NON-STOP CHALLENGES WE CAN GET BACK ON TRACK!" Gai yelled out in joy._

 _Kakashi had swiftly moved in and had taken the bowl out of Gai's grasp. Only then did Gai look at him in confusion. Kakashi rolled his eyes and he gestured at their surroundings. Gai looked around a bit and his face turned red from embarrassment. Gai scratched the back of his head nervously, he then looked up shyly to him. "Ah, I get a bit too carried away. I will help you clean up the mess."_

 _Kakashi felt his lips tug into a small smile as he looked at the sheepish grin Gai was giving him. 'How do you let someone you love go?' He thought softly. 'You let them go and hope they love you enough to come back.' Kakashi thought amusedly._

 _"_ _You'll be coming back, right?" Kakashi asked, his eye looking straight into Gai's._

 _Gai nodded strongly once, "Of course." Gai then separated his eyes from Kakashi, "If you want I could… write to you." Gai said hesitantly as he started to clean up a bit of the pie filling that stained the counter._

 _Kakashi did not respond. His heart had started beating rapidly again and blood was thumping in his ears. Writing letters during ninja field work was highly discouraged since the possibility of interference was highly probable. It was a necessity to go through many precautions and extensive discretion to send a letter anywhere. The amount of work that it took to send the letter usually discouraged fellow ninjas from ever writing. Only a selected few found their respective recipients' worth it to go through the hassle. Receiving a letter from a ninja while they are away is a high honor and very special. 'Gai wants to write to me?' Kakashi thought as his mind was spinning. 'He will go through all that trouble for me?'_

 _Gai took the silence as a rejection. He wiped the counter a bit more harshly, "I-It was just some stupid suggestion. I-I understand if you don't…"_

 _"_ _I'd like that." Kakashi responded quickly as a smile overtook his features._

 _Gai looked up at Kakashi in shock. Immediately after, a bright smile was on Gai's face._

 _The one-year mission that Gai was sent on took a toll on Kakashi personally. He was doing well for the first quarter of the year. Gai had promised to write to him when he had the chance and Kakashi treasured the letters. The letters signified that Gai thought about him as much as he thought about him; or that was just what he told himself to make him sleep better at night._

 _In the beginning, the letters came every week; but as time passed the letters came every other week or so until they stopped coming all together. Kakashi reasoned that the mission was just becoming serious and Gai had no time to write. He didn't dare to think that something bad had happened to Gai's well-being. He didn't need any more nightmares than usual._

 _As the weeks dragged on, he started to notice how reliant he was becoming to Gai's presence. Gai had left him in charge of his apartment. When he did not have any missions, he would look around Gai's apartment. He watered the plants and cleaned up some of the accumulated dust. Sometimes he would even stay over at Gai's apartment using the excuse that he needed to let the apartment breathe a bit so that it wouldn't smell like a storage unit. The excuse would soon lose its reason since Kakashi was spending more and more time at Gai's apartment than his own. He couldn't deny that he was becoming very attached to Gai. He wondered if Gai would want to spend time apart if he became a bit too needy._

 _At that time, he was not ready to confront the raw and new feelings he held for the green-clad ninja. The feelings were strong, and he was afraid that it would push Gai away if he let them show. To combat these suppressed emotions, he decided to look somewhere else for some company. A couple of weeks had passed and there was still no person that could hold his interest for more than 10 minutes. After a hard A-Class mission, he took the opportunity to relax at a local restaurant and bar. While he was reading his favorite book series at the bar, a person's laughter rung through the surroundings and it immediately caught his attention. The source of the enchanting laughter was none other than Takahiro. Their eyes had met, and the rest was history._

Kakashi internally sighed, he did not regret the relationship that him and Takahiro had shared. The whole situation was a learning experience for them both. He had learned that he could not just run away from his feelings, and that he could not be in just any regular relationship. He hadn't tried to be in any other relationship since Takahiro. To him, there was no point to find someone else since his heart would not be in it. The only person that he wanted to be with was Gai, and if he had to wait then he would.

As he made his way closer to the hokage building, one question continued to bug him. _Why the hell is Takahiro back?_ He remembered clearly the day they said their farewells; and he had believed that it would have been the last time they would have seen each other.

%%%%

 _Kakashi walked casually through the Konoha food market. He was feeling slightly hungry and he decided that a home cooked meal was in order. He walked to where the fish vendor was to see if anything fancied his appetite. As he waited in line to talk to the vendor, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Kakashi turned his head around and raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Hey, can we talk?" Takahiro asked from behind him._

 _Kakashi gave him a curious stare for a bit until he nodded slowly. Takahiro gave him a small smile and he walked off while motioning for him to follow. Kakashi sighed, he was not ready for some heartfelt conversation. 'Sorry Takahiro, but we are not getting back together. I don't love you.'_

 _He reluctantly followed Takahiro to a more private area._

 _Kakashi sighed through his nose, he needed to nip this in the bud before the dramatics ensued. "Takahiro, you and I are over. I don't see us ever getting back together. I don't want that."_

 _Takahiro blurted out laughing and Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion._

 _"_ _K-Kakashi, I-I think you misunderstood my intentions." Takahiro said in between laughs. "Trust me, I don't want to be with you either. We were incredibly unhappy. I wouldn't wish my own enemy the relationship we had."_

 _Kakashi pouted, "Our relationship wasn't perfect, but you don't have to be rude about it."_

 _Takahiro smiled softly, "Let's be honest, our relationship was nothing but one big heartache. It has been a couple of months since we have ended it. I think we can laugh about it now." Kakashi let go of his pout and he nodded, "Yeah, you are right." He mumbled out. He stared at Takahiro, silently motioning for him to continue._

 _"_ _Anyway, the reason why I want to talk to you has to do with me. I will be leaving Konoha." Takahiro told him._

 _Kakashi's eye widened, "Why?" He asked._

 _"_ _I will be marrying a councilman of the Fire Daimyo court." Takahiro explained. He rubbed his arm gently, "There is nothing to worry about. I have met the man several times and he appears to be a respectable man. I can see myself standing by him."_

 _Kakashi listened thoughtfully, his mind racing as the questions grew in his mind. "When are you leaving?" He asked._

 _"_ _Next week. I-I just wanted to say goodbye. I didn't want you think I died or anything." Takahiro told him with a small chuckle._

 _Kakashi felt his throat clog up. 'You did all this for me? Maybe you do care.' He quickly moved forward and embraced the man for a bit before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

 _Takahiro stood glued on the spot. He could still feel the warm breath on his ear. 'Goodbye Takahiro take care.' He heard Kakashi whisper to him as he hugged him. For the first time since the break-up, a small tear rolled down his cheek. 'Take care Kakashi.' He thought sadly._

Kakashi threw the doors of the hokage office wide open. He had expected only two people in the room, not a whole audience. He could feel a vein on his forehead throb in agitation and his infamous chidori was forming on his right hand.

"Kakashi-sensei! Y-You're early!" One Naruto clone said.

"Troublesome." The 5 Shikamaru clones mumbled out simultaneously before they popped away from existence.

%%%%

In a not so far away grass field, Shikamaru woke up from a nap in tremendous pain. He clutched his head frantically as the memories of his 5 shadow clones bombarded him. He hissed as he tried to control his heavy breathing. When the pain started to numb down a bit, did he finally realize what had happened.

"Troublesome indeed." He said as he stood up tiredly. He gave one last solemn look to his favorite nap spot before he quickly made his way to the hokage office.

%%%

"Naruto try this one." Hinata gently said as she hovered a spoon in front of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto opened his mouth and hummed in small delight, "This one tastes good. I like it."

Hinata pouted, "That's what you said about the last 5 cakes. We need to pick out a cake flavor for the wedding. There are only two-months left."

Naruto smiled to his lady, "What can I say Hinata? When you spoon feed me, anything tastes good."

Hinata blushed prettily as she looked into his blue eyes, "Naruto…" She mumbled out fondly.

Naruto felt his eyelids drop a bit as he looked at his beautiful fiancée and he moved his head forward.

Their lips were inches apart, but then suddenly Naruto jumped back with a pain-filled yelp and fell to the floor harshly.

Hinata quickly kneeled beside Naruto, clear panic in her eyes. "Naruto what's wrong?" She said hurriedly as she softly touched his hands that were grasping his head. "Ah! That hurt! Damn you sensei! That chidori technique is so not fair!" Naruto yelled out. Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion. Naruto opened his eyes and connected them to white-lavender ones. "Sorry to worry you, Hina. Kakashi found out about the shadow clones and I have to go." Hinata nodded in understanding as Naruto stood up. He held out his hand for her and she took it. He pulled her up and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "Pick out your favorite flavor." Naruto told her. But before she could protest he let his head fall to her neck, "The cake won't be what I will be looking forward to taste that day." He mumbled into her ear as he placed a soft kiss behind her earlobe. Hinata let out a shuddered breath as she blushed heavily. "N-Naruto!" She squeaked out while Naruto chuckled as he separated himself from the beauty. "Love you, I will see you after hokage training!" He told her as he ran out of the bakery.

Hinata smiled at his disappearing form. She let out a soft sigh as she once again sat down by the table to resume cake testing.

%%%%

"I can not believe that the two of you would do such a dishonorable thing." Kakashi hollered out. He then gestured to the photos of the kages that hung around the office, "And in front of the pictures of the previous kages no less. Do you two have no shame?" Kakashi lectured the two men standing in front of his desk.

Shikamaru looked down to the floor, a grim expression on his face.

Naruto looked sadly toward the hokage, "But Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi shook his head, "Enough. What made you think that this was a good idea?"

Naruto huffed, "You are just mad that we finished a month worth of documents in a couple of hours and as official hokage **_you_** have to sign all of them." He grumbled out while he crossed his arms in front of himself.

Kakashi inwardly groaned. _I missed the days when Naruto was gullible._ "That's not it." Kakashi told Naruto.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru gave him knowing glares. Kakashi sighed tiredly and he pinched his nose, "Just don't let this interfere with your job."

The two men smirked triumphantly at each other.

"Did you two scan all the documents into the database?" Kakashi asked the two men as he sat down on his chair.

"Not entirely. There is still half a box that needs to be scanned." Shikamaru told the hokage.

Kakashi nodded as he typed on the computer situated on his desk.

"What are you looking for?" Naruto asked curiously.

The scrolling and typing sounds invaded the room, "It's just something I want to look into." Kakashi replied coolly.

Naruto was about to ask more questions until a knock was heard.

"Enter!" Kakashi yelled out from behind the computer screen.

Sasuke entered the room. He rose an eyebrow at seeing the other two occupants in the room.

"Sasuke! What brings you to my future office?" Naruto asked happily as he saw his best friend.

"I came to turn in my mission report." Sasuke replied. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled brightly, and he puffed out his chest. "I am hokage training."

Sasuke looked over to Shikamaru, "Please tell me that you will be his hokage advisor."

Shikamaru sighed but nodded slightly, "Unfortunately."

"He will burn the village to the ground if he is left alone for too long." Sasuke warned.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know."

Naruto frowned at the conversation, "Hey! I can do perfectly fine without Shikamaru!" He turned away from the pair with a pout on his lips, "I'm not a child!" Naruto crossed his arms defiantly.

Sasuke and Shikamaru shook their heads in disbelief.

"Good luck on being the village protector." Shikamaru told Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and he sighed tiredly.

"Sasuke, you can just give Naruto the report. He will oversee all the documents from now on." Kakashi spoke out as he was still typing and scrolling on the computer.

Naruto choked on his saliva, and his eyes widened in surprise. "W-What?! Who said that?!"

Kakashi turned his head away from the computer screen to face Naruto, "Your hokage said so." He then turned back to the computer screen.

"This is totally unfair! What about my missions? A man needs his ramen, ya know!" Naruto protested.

"You will get paid for your time here." Kakashi said without looking up from the screen.

"Kakashi-sensei, what has gotten you all busy!?" Naruto howled out in a frustrated tone. Kakashi hummed from behind the computer. "Look at me when I am complaining!" Naruto roared out. Kakashi continued to ignore the angered blonde. "If I need to be punished at least give me the decency to glare at my jailer." Naruto reasoned haughtily.

"You are right, Naruto." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Naruto huffed in annoyance.

Kakashi looked away from his computer screen to look at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, you have a photographic memory, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Do you by any chance remember the mention of a 'Takahiro Shumi' in any of the documents you worked on?" Kakashi asked anxiously.

"Takahiro Shumi?" Shikamaru mumbled. "Yeah, that rings a bell. I think its in the unscanned pile." He pointed to a box on the floor beside the hokage desk. Kakashi quickly went over to it and started to rummage through it.

"Takahiro Shumi? Who's that?" Naruto asked. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I don't recognize that name from the ninja registry you made me memorize, Kakashi-sensei."

"He isn't a ninja." Kakashi quickly replied as he shuffled through a couple of documents.

"Who is he then?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi bit his lip before answering, "He was… my boyfriend." He replied slowly.

"Was?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"You had a relationship?" Sasuke asked in mild wonder.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru groaned. Sasuke swiftly hit Naruto on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell Teme?" Naruto said furiously as he rubbed his head.

"Stop being a dobe." Sasuke glared at his friend.

Naruto glared back. His glare lessened as he looked back at the hokage.

"Since when have you been gay, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled at the innocent question, "Since I was born, Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head as he rubbed his chin, "That long, huh? Interesting. So why are you creeping on your ex anyway?"

Kakashi felt a vein pop on his forehead, "I'm not creeping on my ex. I just need to investigate something. Ah ha! I found it." He stood up from the floor with a folder in his hand and he went back to sit in front of his desk. "You three can go, now. Sasuke leave your report on that table. Naruto, Shikamaru I expect you both tomorrow at the same time." He said without taking his eyes from the documents.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh. He gave a slight wave to Naruto, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Shikamaru." Naruto said with a smile and a slight wave of his own.

Shikamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Sasuke placed his report on the indicated table and Naruto proceeded to wrap an arm around the stoic Uchiha's shoulders. Sasuke glared at his best friend. "You and I have unfinished business." Naruto told Sasuke. Naruto painfully squeezed Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke had to fight the urge to not wince. "Why was I the **last** to know that my two teammates got engaged?!" Naruto accused angrily.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off him, "It wasn't a secret. You are just dumb."

Naruto bristled, "I am not dumb!"

Sasuke glared, but before he could respond Kakashi interrupted.

"Leave before you both destroy the office, or I will assign D-rank missions for a month." Kakashi said emotionless without looking away from the documents he had laid on his desk.

"Well will you look at the time! Time flies when you are forced to do someone else's work, wooh! Later Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke!" Naruto said in a hurry before he teleported away.

"Tsk." Sasuke said before he also teleported away.

 _Finally, some peace and quiet. It always gets too rowdy with the rookies._ Kakashi thought. He let out a long sigh through his nose, he had finally found the divorce papers and the reinstating documents of Takahiro.

 _I wonder what the reason was that made Takahiro file for divorce._ He curiously thought as he skimmed through the documents. As hokage, he was not initially held responsible for civilian daily occurrences. His duties dealt with the protection and security of all citizens of Konoha. The citizen demographic of any ninja village was a mix of civilians and ninjas. As the hokage, he had some reach over citizen lives. In this case, he was able to get a hold of Konoha Citizenship reinstatement documents for Takahiro. The documents were simple; it was just a typical citizenship request, but within the document there was a section dedicated to the reason _why_ the person wanted to be reinstated into the village. In the case for Takahiro, he had divorced the daimyo councilman and decided to come back to his home village. However, as hokage, Kakashi did not have the privilege to see the finer details of the divorce court case since it wasn't under his jurisdiction. _Damn, if I ever want to know the reason for the divorce then I will need to ask him._

Kakashi frowned. _I could always slip in and steal the document for a bit. I am a shinobi and collecting data is a specialty of mine._ He mentally winced. _I think Naruto is right. I am creeping on my ex._ He sighed tiredly. _I will let it go. I should not care why he is back. What we had was over a long time ago._ He smiled a bit. _I moved on to better things._ His thoughts lingered on a certain loud green beast of the leaf. He stood up quickly from his chair in a slight frenzy. _I can't believe I forgot about my next plan of action. Shoot, I hope I am not late._ He looked over the various tables that littered his office, each table held piles of documents. _It was a good idea to start Naruto early on his hokage training. It leaves less work for me to do._ He thought with a slight chuckle as he disappeared from the office

%%%

Kakashi walked through the market while he was holding two full bags of food. _Next Icha Icha Paradise advice: Men love it when you cook for them._ He didn't mean to brag, but he knew his way around a kitchen. _A dinner for two is romantic._ Kakashi mentally swooned at the thought.

 _Kakashi stood in front of the stove to make sure he did not burn anything. He then felt a warm presence behind him. "That smells delicious. What is it?" Gai asked as he leaned over to see what his rival was cooking. Kakashi smiled, "You will love this. It's packed full of nutrients and protein, but it tastes scrumptious." Kakashi gave Gai a side glance, "Almost as much as you." Gai smiled and a blush adorned his cheeks. "OH KAKASHI! YOU MAKE ME A PUDDLE OF YOUTHFUL SUNSHINE WHEN YOU FLIRT LIKE THAT!" Gai hugged him from behind and Kakashi sighed in comfort. "I am wearing a 'Kiss the Chef' apron." Kakashi said with a slight smirk. He felt the small rumble of Gai's chuckle, "Is that so?" Kakashi hummed approvingly. "I feel like that is a challenge." Gai said amusedly as he moved his head to face Kakashi, "I will happily accept the challenge." Gai's fingertips gently traced his face mask and slowly pulled it down. Kakashi already felt his blush sting his cheeks and it further intensified as he saw Gai smirk. 'Damn, he found me out now that I don't have my mask to provide some cover.' Gai moved his head forward while Kakashi's eyes fluttered closed as he awaited the wonderful bliss._

"Lord Kakashi!"

Kakashi blinked and he frowned. _I was just getting to the good part._ He turned around to see his other previous student and he gave a slight nod. "Yo."

Sakura jogged up to join him, "Glad I found you. I went to the hokage office, but your secretary told me you took an early leave today." She said with a small smile.

Kakashi chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I kinda have plans." He slightly moved his two full grocery bags away from Sakura's view.

Sakura let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes, "Oh I know, Naruto has been the gossip mill of the village today. He has been telling everyone that you are going to reconquest your ex Takahiro Shumi."

Kakashi gasped and he felt himself almost drop his groceries. "W-What?!" He shrieked with dread.

"I know! I told the idiot to shut up about it since it wasn't any of his business; but you know how Naruto is. He can't keep a secret to save his life." Sakura continued to say.

Kakashi was mentally panicking and thinking of new ways to torture the gossiping blonde brat.

"Anko got a hold of the rumor, so she decided to set up a bet on how long it would take for you to reconquest your ex." Sakura said with another eyeroll.

Kakashi groaned in dismay. He could already feel the headache of the future troubles that Anko would get him into.

Sakura nodded her head, "At first I did not believe it, but apparently Sasuke and Shikamaru have confirmed Naruto's rumor." She gave the hokage a sweet smile, "I hope things work out between you two."

Kakashi's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "Sakura this is not…"

"You don't need to tell me anything." She waved her hand carelessly. She then put her hands on her hips, "Anyway, I came to get you at your office for your annual health check-up at the hospital."

"I think I see Takahiro over there. You know how it is when love calls, bye!" Kakashi waved his hand as he rushed away from Sakura before she had the chance to stop him.

"I WILL GET YOU LORD HOKAGE! WHETHER YOU WANT THE CHECK-UP OR NOT! MARK MY WORDS!" He heard Sakura yell at him as he ran away.

Kakashi groaned. _Why can't life be easy like my books? Curse you Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru for spreading that dumb rumor._ Kakashi smiled evilly. _I will get you three back._ Kakashi then groaned again. _What am I going to do about Anko's bet? And what about Sakura? Why must my life get so complicated?_

He quickly made his way back to Gai's dojo and he stood calmly by a nearby tree outside the building. _Maybe if I don't care about it then it will go away? Kami, I hope so._ He thought exasperatedly. He flared his chakra to silently call Gai to his location. _I shouldn't let some minor inconveniences ruin the night._ He thought cheerfully. As he expected, Gai suddenly appeared beside him.

"Kakashi, you flared your chakra. Is something wrong?" Gai asked seriously with a hint of worry in his voice.

Kakashi mentally prepared himself and he quickly went through the rehearsed course of action. _This will be the ultimate test of my acting skills. I cannot fail._ He let out a loud sigh as he slumped his shoulders sadly, "There is something wrong, Gai."

Gai continued to stare at his rival with a bit more concern, "What happened?" He asked slowly.

"Well as you can see, I planned to have a dinner with all my friends." Kakashi lifted his two bags of groceries for Gai to see. "But my responsibilities got me sidetracked and I forgot to invite people." Kakashi almost wanted to eyeroll at his lame excuse. _I never planned to invite them in the first place._ "When I bought all the groceries it hit me. I never sent out the invitations." He said forlornly. _Good job Kakashi, now it's time to fling the fishing line._ "I was wondering since you have no missions today then maybe you and I could dine together." Kakashi looked up at Gai with sad and pleading eyes. _Let the bait work its magic._

Gai continued to look at Kakashi in slight concern and Kakashi felt himself start to mildly panic. _Damn it, was that too forward? I did indirectly ask him out on a date, but the excuse sounds legitimate._ Kakashi mentally froze. _Shit, is it possible that Gai noticed my true intentions?_ Kakashi felt his mild panic turn hectic. _Fuck! Abort mission! Reel back the line! Reel it back!_ Kakashi chuckled nervously, "H-Hey Gai, you don't have…" He was interrupted by Gai's sudden outburst.

"Oh Kakashi! The responsibilities of hokage have taken a toll on your youthfulness! I would gladly join your dinner party and try to raise your spirits!" Gai exclaimed as his eyes shined with unshed tears. "You can always count on Maito Gai to be there for you!" He gave his rival a thumb up and a bright smile.

Kakashi blushed slightly at Gai's declaration, "I know you always will be there." Kakashi mumbled out as he felt the blush grow.

Gai smiled brightly toward Kakashi and Kakashi felt his lips turn into a smile. Their eyes had found the other and a sudden spark flew between them. Kakashi inwardly gasped as his mind seized. His thoughts could only focus on the man in front of him. Kakashi felt the urge to move forward and envelop Gai in a passionate embrace. Gai's chocolate colored eyes made him inwardly swoon. The sparking sensation was magnetic. "K-Kakashi?" Gai whispered out in awe.

Kakashi felt his heart accelerate, "Gai?" He mumbled out faintly. He was not sure if he was moving forward, if Gai moved closer, or they both gravitated toward each other; but he could not mistake the earthy smell of Gai that enveloped his senses and it almost made him want to moan out in want.

"Lord Hokage, there you are!"

Kakashi jumped back from Gai and turned wide-eyed to the black haired kunoichi.

"The man of the hour. The whole village has been buzzing over the news over our dear hokage." Anko taunted.

"Anko, it is just a rumor. Stop spreading lies." Kakashi told her in a menacing tone. His eyes sent a veiled threat to her.

Anko put her hands on her hips, "Normally, I would believe you. The reliability of our future 7th hokage isn't that high since the whole 'Shino is a secretly a woman' fiasco that happened three months ago. However, the support from the lone Uchiha and the brainy Nara does speak volumes. What is it that your hiding?"

Kakashi groaned, "Nothing." _Why can't people leave me alone with Gai?_

"Hmm, you aren't convincing me. You are hiding something, and I will find out." Anko told him with a smirk.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and he tightened his hold on his groceries.

"See you around Lord Hokage." Anko said tauntingly before she disappeared.

"What is the rumor she is talking about?" Gai asked curiously.

Kakashi groaned, "It's nothing." He connected his eyes back to Gai's. "I'll see ya at 7. My place." Gai smiled and he nodded, "Of course. Do you not want any help?" Kakashi shook his head, "Nah, I got this. Just come hungry." Gai laughed, "As you wish." Gai's hand landed on Kakashi's shoulder and he squeezed it. "Don't work too hard to impress me." Gai told him with a wink. Kakashi blushed, "I-I…" Gai laughed a bit harder, "I was just playing around. I will see you at 7. I still have a couple more classes to teach." Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, um… I'll see you later." Gai nodded and he gave his shoulder another squeeze before he disappeared.

Kakashi smiled. The warmth of Gai's hand lingered on his skin and he loved it. _Step 1: Asking Gai out for dinner, complete._ He balanced the two full bags on one arm as he turned away from the dojo to head home.

%%%%

He had made it to the block where his apartment was located at before one of the bags ripped. The various food items littered the floor and Kakashi groaned. _Why can't life be like my books?_ He placed the other full bag he was carrying on the floor. He bit his finger, but before he could use his summoning jutsu he felt a poke on his shoulder.

"Want some help?"

Kakashi whipped his head behind him. He mentally groaned. "Thanks for the offer, Takahiro, but there is no need." He turned away from the man, "Summoning Jutsu!" He slapped the ground and a puff of smoke surrounded the street.

His pack of 8 ninken stood proudly. "You summoned?" Pakkun said as he rode on the top of the large black dog, Bull.

"I need help with groceries." Kakashi said sheepishly as he gestured to the scattered groceries on the floor.

A tan fur dog with black shades let out a growl. "You called all of us for groceries?" Akino said. The other dogs howled in agreement.

"I'll throw in a hot meal." Kakashi bribed with a smile.

The 8 dogs wagged their tails excitedly. "Well, when you say it like that how can we refuse?" Akino said as he went over to Kakashi. "Don't stain the fur. I just got this dry-cleaned."

Kakashi smirked at his summon, "I wouldn't dare."

The dogs all lined up and waited for Kakashi to place groceries on their back, except Pakkun.

"I'm too small for this." Pakkun defended gruffly.

After putting all the fallen groceries on the dogs, he turned back to Takahiro. The man was smiling in awe, "I never knew you could summon dogs. I always thought you didn't like animals."

Pakkun snorted, "This man loves animals."

Takahiro hummed, "All those months we dated, and I did not know a simple thing about you." He told Kakashi.

Pakkun's eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at Kakashi, "You guys…"

"Not now, Pakkun." Kakashi briskly told the pug. "C'mon let's go. I am on a time crunch." He told his dog pack. "I will see you later, Takahiro."

"Could I at least walk you home?" Takahiro asked softly.

Kakashi sighed, "Takahiro, I don't know what game you think we are playing, but…"

"I am not playing anything. I don't want us to go out again. I just want us to be friends." Takahiro explained. "I just want the company." Takahiro mumbled out sadly as he looked down at his hands.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "This is your home village. I am certain that there are a handful of people who are much better company than me."

Takahiro rubbed his arm nervously, "I'm not the most popular guy in the village right now. The divorce with that Daimyo court councilman did a number on my reputation." Takahiro looked back up to Kakashi, "You are the only person I know who wouldn't look down on me or judge me." Kakashi looked curiously at Takahiro.

"What happened?" He asked the man before he could contain his curiosity.

Takahiro chuckled lowly, "Some men believe that because they are influential and rich that they can do anything they want." He clenched his fists, "I refused to be on my knees and be treated as a slave." He then looked up at Kakashi, "Those type of men refuse to lose control. They lash out and destroy everything. I am just happy that I got out alive and well. The status and fortune I lost is nothing to me."

"If you need any help, you can tell me." Kakashi smirked slightly, "I am the hokage after all."

Takahiro laughed, "I am doing well, Kakashi. You don't need to worry for me. I got a job as a baker."

"You do make some of the best sourdough bread I have ever tasted." Kakashi told him wistfully.

"Thanks, Kakashi. I always had a knack for baking."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, you can walk me home if you truly want my company." Kakashi chuckled, "If anyone heard that they would think that you went insane."

Takahiro smiled, "You're not that bad."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Do you not remember those 6-months together?" He asked as he walked to his apartment. Takahiro walked beside him while his pack walked behind them.

Takahiro cringed, "Hey, you weren't the only one in that relationship. I was there too. I have as much blame."

"That's hard to believe. I always felt that it was my fault." Kakashi said. "I remember that we always argued over something I did or said."

"I was spoiled, inconsiderate, and inexperienced. You didn't deserve all the shit I threw at you. I'm sorry." Takahiro softly told him.

Kakashi shook his head, "That's all in the past. I forgave you for everything the day we said our goodbyes."

"Why?" Takahiro whispered out to him.

"You went out of your way to tell me you were leaving. You thought about how I would have felt if I never saw you again. You have to care about the person if you are willing to go the extra mile like you did." Kakashi said.

They had finally made their way to Kakashi's apartment complex.

"Thank you for keeping me company, Kakashi. I appreciate it." Takahiro smiled brightly toward the hokage.

Kakashi felt a small tug on his heart as he saw the man's beautiful smile, "Yeah, no problem. If you need someone to talk to you can come by the hokage office."

"I wouldn't want to intrude with your work." Takahiro told him worriedly.

Kakashi chuckled, "Trust me, if I did not have a distraction while working I'd go insane."

Takahiro laughed, "Okay, I will try to visit when I am free."

Kakashi nodded and he waved his hand, "I'll see ya another time." He turned away from the man and walked toward the entrance of his complex.

"Bye Kakashi." He heard Takahiro tell him.

%%%%

Kakashi moved around his kitchen skillfully. He was cooking a variety of different dishes. _Hopefully, this impresses Gai._

"You seem happy." Pakkun told him from the floor of where the pug was laying at.

Kakashi hummed in response as he stirred the pot.

"I didn't know you dated someone for 6-months." Pakkun continued to speak.

"Weren't you hung up on the weird loud one with the bowl haircut?" Akino asked from beside Pakkun and the rest of the pack.

Kakashi continued to hum in response.

"So, what is all this food for? It looks like you are throwing a party." Pakkun questioned.

"It's not a party. It's just a dinner for two." Kakashi said as he started plating some of the food that was already finished cooking. "And eight nosy dogs."

"I hope you aren't talking about the guy who we just met. He smelled _weird_." Akino stated suspiciously.

"You smelled it too?" Pakkun asked the other dog. Akino nodded, he looked at the rest of the pack. "You guys smelled it too, right?" The other 6 dogs nodded and barked in agreement.

"That's interesting." Kakashi said mindlessly as he tasted some of the spiced meat.

"Hey Kakashi, we all smelled it. I think you should stop thinking with your dick and more with your brain. That guy is not good news." Akino growled out.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "For your information, I am not interested in Takahiro."

A soft knock echoed through the small apartment. Kakashi smiled, "Right on time."

The pack looked curiously at the door for who the mysterious dinner partner was that had their master in such a good mood. The different food that was cooking in the kitchen messed up with their smell, so they were not able to know beforehand.

Kakashi opened the door and he was immediately pulled forward. The ninken pack tensed briefly wondering if their master was being attacked.

"KAKASHI! THE SMELL EMITTING FROM YOUR HOUSEHOLD SMELLS WONDERFUL! I BELIEVE THAT OUR NEXT CHALLENGE MUST DEAL WITH A COOK-OFF! WE MUST KNOW WHO HAS THE SUPERIOR FOOD ETIQUETE!" Gai said as he wrapped his arm around his rival's shoulders.

"Hm, that doesn't sound bad. When should we do it?" Kakashi asked blissfully since he was being held close by Gai.

"I will need to look at my schedule first." Gai said thoughtfully. Kakashi smiled, "Let's go inside. We don't want the food to get cold."

"Sounds good." Gai chuckled out. He still had not released his hold on Kakashi and Kakashi was not going to complain.

"Your ninken are here. Is something wrong?" Gai asked with concern. Kakashi shook his head slightly, "No, they just wanted to join me for dinner." Gai had let go of Kakashi as the man walked to the kitchen. Gai decided to walk over to the pack, "It has been a long time since I saw all 8 of you together. Thank you for joining Kakashi for dinner. He was preparing for this all week." Gai bowed his head in respect.

The dogs wagged their tails slightly. It wasn't every day that they got this kind of respect.

"It's good to see you Gai." Pakkun said.

Gai gave the pug a bright smile, "Are the paws and ears soft as ever?"

Pakkun felt his tail wag and he nodded.

"Gai come help me in the kitchen for a bit." Kakashi called from the kitchen.

"On my way eternal rival!" Gai bellowed out.

Gai then turned back to the pack, "If you'll excuse me." He excused himself as he walked away to the kitchen.

"Kakashi has it bad." Akino blurted out when Gai was gone.

"Gai-san has it bad too." Pakkun stated.

"I wonder if they will adopt puppies." Akino wondered out loud.

Pakkun rolled his eyes, "They'll need to get over their shyness if we ever want to see puppies."

"What about that other guy? He looks like he wants our master." Akino asked.

The pack growled at the thought of Takahiro. "We promised to protect our master at all cost. That includes protecting him from creeps." Pakkun declared. The pack nodded in agreement.

"Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Biscuit, Akino, Ūhei, Guruko dinner is ready." Kakashi called out to his ninken.

The pack rushed toward the kitchen for their meals.

The dogs were lazing around Kakashi's apartment as they let their digestive system do their work. The soft chuckles and talking from the two men lulled the dogs into a restful nap.

"I never knew that there were imposters who tried to dress up as Lee and I." Gai said in amusement.

Kakashi took a sip of his sake, "Oh yeah, they failed miserably."

"And Naruto had no idea?" Gai asked.

Kakashi shook his head and Gai laughed lightly, "Naruto thought the chores we made them do were training exercises." Gai chuckled. Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone has ever told him that they were imposters." Gai let out a deep laugh, "Ah Naruto is an optimistic youth. It takes a lot of imagination to envision farm work as a taijutsu exercise."

Kakashi snorted, "What you call imagination, many people call stupidity."

Gai grabbed his glass of water and raised it, "Cheers for the future 7th hokage." Kakashi chuckled and raised his glass as well. "To Naruto, may the village prosper." The two men cling their glasses and drowned their drinks.

The burn of the alcohol left him in a warm and comfortable state. Kakashi was not a lightweight, but he suspected that Gai's presence affected him as well. He hated the way that his eyes caught every movement that Gai did. The alcohol was making it hard to concentrate and he felt that he was touching Gai a bit too much. Gai didn't seem to mind so Kakashi felt that he was in the clear.

Gai stood up from his seat and he stretched. Kakashi watched in hidden pleasure. The spandex did nothing to hide the man's muscles. "It has been fun, Kakashi; but I must go, I have a mission tomorrow afternoon and I want to get in a morning exercise before I leave."

"Being hokage makes you forget how life as a shinobi used to be. I don't remember the last time I went out for a field mission." Kakashi said amusedly. "I think I may be getting soft." He laughed a bit.

"Nonsense! You are the hokage! The strongest ninja in the village!" Gai exclaimed proudly. "Not only that, you are Maito Gai's eternal rival! My rival is no pushover or weakling."

Kakashi smiled softly up to Gai, "You always know exactly what to say to me. How do you do that?"

Gai chuckled and he shrugged his shoulders, "We both understand each other."

Kakashi and Gai connected their eyes once again. Instantaneously, the spark flew between them. Kakashi bit his lip nervously, "Gai, I need to tell you something." Gai nodded slightly, "What is it?" He whispered out.

"I lo-…" Kakashi began but hurried knocking echoed through the apartment.

Kakashi heard his dogs begin to growl and he looked at them curiously. He tried to sense the presence behind his door, but he could not feel anything. He locked his eyes back to Gai's. Silently, he asked Gai if he would protect his back. Gai nodded in acknowledgement.

Kakashi cautiously moved to the door of his apartment. He felt his adrenaline spike at the unknown danger. With quick movements he whipped the door open. He quickly captured the falling mass in his arms. "Gai! Go get Sakura! Quickly!" Kakashi ordered.

In a puff of smoke, Gai immediately left.

Kakashi quickly carried the figure into his apartment. He placed the man on the floor and he quickly cut the man's shirt open with one of his kunai. He inspected the wounds that were inflicted on the man's upper torso.

"Takahiro, can you hear me?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the man's face.

"K-Kakashi…" Takahiro stuttered out,

"Good, stay awake. Do not fall asleep." Kakashi told the man seriously.

"I-It h-hurts."

"Push through it." Kakashi slapped the man's face and the man yelped. "Stay awake. Do not close your eyes."

Kakashi turned to Pakkun, "Get me my bed sheets from my room." Pakkun nodded and scampered off.

"D-Don't you want t-to know w-what happened?" Takahiro hissed out as Kakashi touched some of his wounds.

"We can talk when you are stable. Don't talk. Save your energy." Kakashi rushed out. Pakkun had returned and offered him the sheet. Kakashi took it and he hurriedly cut strips of the bed sheets. He used the strips and tightly wrapped the wounds to try to stop the excess blood flow.

"What's the status?" Sakura said as she kneeled beside him.

"He lost a lot of blood. The wounds did not damage any internal organs. Whoever did this knew where to cut without causing instant death or internal bleeding." Kakashi told Sakura. Sakura nodded, and her hands started to glow green. Kakashi stood up from the floor to give Sakura more space.

Kakashi dragged himself to his bedroom to change out of his blood-stained clothes. He stopped by his bathroom first. He shakily gulped as he saw the familiar red stains on his hands. He let out a trembled sigh as he entered his dark bathroom. He quickly turned the light on and proceeded to wash his hands. He felt his breathing shake as he washed his bloodied hands. The water flowing down the drain was stained red and Kakashi felt his adrenaline spike. He cleaned his hands harshly as he tried to get the blood off. He could still see that the running water was red, it almost seemed that the water turned a darker red. He hastily rubbed more soap on his hands. _Dammit, just get off!_ Kakashi could feel his fingernails digging into his hands as he scrubbed them clean. _Get off!_ The water running was a dark red. Kakashi growled in frustration. He looked up to see himself in the mirror and he felt himself grow distraught. His clothes were drenched in blood. _N-No._ Kakashi's breath were becoming more haggard and his beating heart muffled his hearing. He staggered back from his bathroom mirror in a hurry. His back harshly hit the opposite wall and his chest heaved with every rapid breath. A soft knock on the bathroom door took his eyes away from the mirror to the door.

"Kakashi, is everything okay?" He heard Gai ask him. He gulped nervously, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yeah." He replied softly. "I'll wait for you outside your bedroom." Gai told him from the other side of the door. Kakashi nodded, "Okay." He ruffled his hair a bit to calm his nerves. Slowly, he let his eyes wander to his hands. His hands were slightly red from the intense cleaning instead of being covered by blood. He then took a cautious glance to the mirror. His clothes were covered a bit from blood, but it was not as intense as it was moments before. He let out another trembling breath as he walked out of his bathroom and into his bedroom to change clothes.

He emerged from his room a couple of minutes later. He decided to lean on the wall with his arms crossed as he saw Sakura diligently work. Gai had made his way to stand next to him.

"You can go. You have a mission tomorrow and it is late." Kakashi told Gai without looking at him. "I won't be leaving you anytime soon." Gai quickly responded. Kakashi smiled faintly. The night's events left him mentally drained. It had been a long time since he had seen blood stain his clothes and hands. He was glad that Gai understood him so well. Kakashi did not want to admit the painful flashbacks that occurred to him as he saw the blood. Kakashi shook his head slightly, but the images were burned once again in his mind. As if Gai could sense his distress, he moved closer to him until their shoulders brushed. Kakashi sighed heavily and he let his head fall on Gai's shoulder. He knew that this was pushing their friendship boundaries, but he did not give a damn. Gai's presence repressed the images that haunted him. Gai had wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders, pulling him even closer. Kakashi did not know when he fell asleep.

The bright morning light and the soft chirping of birds awoke him. He felt incredibly warm and he blinked a couple of times to regain his senses. As the memories of last night came back to him, he hurriedly sat up on his bed. He looked around his room in slight panic, but he relaxed a bit as he saw that his ninken were all asleep on his bed.

"Good morning." Pakkun told him as the pug raised his head from the bed.

"What happened?" Kakashi croaked out.

"That weird guy barely survived, thanks to Sakura. You had a panic attack and Sakura had to knock you unconscious." Pakkun said.

"I had a panic attack?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

Pakkun nodded, "Yeah, a pretty bad one. Luckily, Gai was there to calm you down enough for Sakura to knock you unconscious."

Kakashi sighed and he ruffled his hair with his hand, "No matter how many times I try, I am still broken."

"You aren't broken. You are just dented." Gai said as he appeared in the doorway.

"G-Gai, what are you doing here? Y-You have a m-mission." Kakashi stuttered out.

Gai shrugged his shoulders, "Lady Tsunade took me off the mission." Gai smiled gently, "How are you feeling?"

"I am okay." Kakashi replied slowly. He then started to get off his bed, "I need to go to work." Kakashi said with urgency.

"Lady Tsunade ordered mandatory rest." Gai told him.

"Ah, so you are here to keep me on said mandatory rest." Kakashi growled out.

Gai shook his head, "I just wanted to be here with you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as a small smile played on his lips, "When don't you?" He laid back down on his bed and he took out his favorite book from underneath his pillow. "I might as well enjoy my day off."

Gai smiled, "I'll bring you breakfast."

Kakashi hummed as he turned the page of his book. As Gai retreated out of the room, Kakashi could not stop the smirk that overtook his features. _Gai cooking me breakfast. I could get used to this._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note:** This story became interesting.

 **Summary:** Kakashi tries to be romantic.

 **Rated:** M for reasons

Kakashi hesitated to open the hospital door. A soft hand landed on his shoulder, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I am fine, Gai."

Gai gave him a concerned look and Kakashi sighed. "It has been a long time since I have been in the field. Life became so normal that I forgot about all the death that happened around me." He gripped his hokage robe, "I always remembered my father, Minato-sensei, Obito, and Rin. A day would not pass where I did not think of them once. I treasured the happy memories that we shared, and they were surrounded by bright light and a calm aura. B-But when I saw the blood yesterday I was painfully reminded of their gruesome deaths. I had cherished their lives for so long, that it slipped my mind on how they left this world." Kakashi gripped his robe tighter, "I forgot how they left _me_." He mumbled out.

"Since when did they leave?" Gai asked.

Kakashi looked at Gai with a mix of hurt and betrayal. He could not believe that Gai would disrespect him like that.

"You told me that you always think about them." Gai began to say, "They are always here." Gai poked him on his chest, where his heart was. "They live on in our hearts and memories." Gai gave him a bright smile, "They may have left this world, but we will meet them in the next." He felt Gai squeeze his shoulder, "In the meantime, I'll keep you company. I already told you that I won't be leaving your side any time soon." Gai sincerely told him.

Kakashi could only stare at the man in front of him with a mix of awe and wonder. _How did I ever get this lucky? Why did I ever try to run away from him? Why did it take me so long to realize that Gai is the only one I want to stand by?_

"G-Gai I lo-…" Kakashi begun, but the door of the hospital room opened.

"Lord Hokage, what can I do for you?" The nurse asked him from the doorway.

Kakashi inwardly groaned at the sudden disruption. He put a fake smile on his face, "I am here to see the patient."

The nurse gave him a smile, "Of course, he has just woken up. I must warn you that he is a bit disoriented. Keep the interrogation to a minimum." The nurse told him as she bowed her farewell.

Kakashi sighed and he looked back at Gai, "Gai will you join me?"

Gai smiled brightly, "Of course!"

Kakashi nodded and they both entered the room.

Takahiro laid peacefully on the hospital bed. His whole upper body was wrapped in bandages.

"Kakashi, Gai-sensei thank you for saving my life yesterday. If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be here." Takahiro told them with a smile.

Kakashi nodded and Gai smiled softly.

"Takahiro, we need to ask you some questions. The most important question is who did this to you?" Kakashi asked seriously.

Takahiro sighed, "I don't know. I never saw the person's face. It was very dark."

"Do you suspect anyone who would do this to you?" Gai asked curiously.

Takahiro frowned as he gripped the bed sheets. "T-There are a lot of people who don't like me, but they wouldn't do _this_."

"We need to know who these people are." Kakashi pressured lightly.

Takahiro sighed, a slight tremble left him. "M-My f-father is not a big fan of mine at the moment."

Kakashi nodded and he mentally took notes to bring in Takahiro's father into questioning.

"Who else are you not popular with?" Gai questioned.

"I am not popular with the Hyuga at the moment either." Takahiro whispered out.

Kakashi was inwardly surprised. _I did not know that Takahiro had ties with the Hyuga clan._ Kakashi mentally sighed. _The Hyuga are the most difficult clan to handle, but surely with Hinata's help this situation will be done swiftly._

"Is there anyone else?" Kakashi asked.

Takahiro shook his head.

"What about your ex-husband?" Kakashi asked.

Takahiro visibly tensed.

"Assault against civilians is a heavy crime. Daimyo council member or not, this crime is not easily brushed aside. The law will be on your side." Kakashi explained.

"If you would wish to continue to pursue your case, you will be protected Takahiro. I will personally make certain that no harm comes to you." Gai stated proudly.

Takahiro gave his sensei an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Gai-sensei. I-I don't want to cause unnecessary drama over this."

Kakashi frowned slightly, "Your wounds were done on purpose. It seems that it was done as a warning of some sort. Next time, the attacker might be aiming to kill than to hurt."

Takahiro felt a tremble envelop his body and Kakashi moved closer to the man. He laid a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "Are you sure you do not want to pursue your case?" He asked.

Takahiro sighed tiredly, "I-I w-want to p-pursue my case."

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder, "I will take your case to our investigation unit. They will take over your case and will work with you to find the person who did this to you."

Takahiro gasped as he looked up to Kakashi, "Y-You won't be in charge of my case?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I do not interfere with civilian issues." He gave Takahiro's shoulder another squeeze, "You will be in good hands. Our investigation unit is one of the best in the Land of Fire."

Gai let out a deep chuckle, "The investigation unit has a 98% success rate. They have not failed in a case since the third hokage."

Takahiro felt himself calm a bit at the news, "Okay, I will work with the investigators."

"Good." Kakashi said as he took his hand away from Takahiro. "We will take our leave so that you may rest." Kakashi walked back towards Gai and he motioned for them to leave.

"I talked to one of your nurses and they stated that you will be on two weeks of rest. However, I expect you to not slack off on your training. You are my dojo star pupil and I have high expectations for you." Gai told Takahiro.

Takahiro smiled brightly, "Of course Gai-sensei. I will work twice as hard to make up for my recovery time."

Gai smiled brightly back, "Takahiro, my star pupil! I knew the youthfulness in your spirit does not die easily! If you would like, we can run a couple of miles around the village and we can…" Kakashi had slapped a hand to cover Gai's mouth.

"Get your rest. I will hold Gai back." Kakashi told Takahiro as he walked away while pushing the green clad jonin out of the room.

Takahiro mouthed a 'thank you' to Kakashi and Kakashi gave him a wink.

As soon as Takahiro's hospital room door closed, Kakashi took his hand away from Gai's mouth.

Gai sported an adorable pout and Kakashi smirked.

"Training helps heal wounds. It makes you stronger and…" Gai began to say until Kakashi interrupted.

"And he is a civilian. If it will please you, I can continue being your training partner for the meantime." Kakashi said dismissively meanwhile his inner self was freaking out at the proposition he gave to Gai.

Gai's eyes widened and he looked at Kakashi in shock.

The moment of silence was eating at Kakashi's nerves. He chuckled to try to get rid of some of the awkward tension, "I-I mean you don't have to accept or anything." Kakashi mumbled out. The sudden ache of rejection made it hard to talk.

Gai's sudden hug made Kakashi's mind go blank.

"I would _love_ that." Gai mumbled to him. His warm breath caressing his ear. Kakashi felt his cheeks burn at the intimacy. _H-He said he_ _ **loved**_ _the idea. Could he possibly feel the same?_

"You are the best friend and rival I could ever ask for." Gai told him.

Kakashi felt the ache come back in full force. He swallowed thickly, and he closed his eyes. He let his head fall and it landed on Gai's shoulder. He let his body relax against Gai and he felt Gai's hold on him tighten.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Gai asked, a hint of worry on his voice.

Kakashi laid his cheek on Gai's shoulder and he opened his eyes slightly. His eyes looked over Gai's neck and the urge to place a kiss on his neck was becoming overwhelming.

"Do you hate me, Gai?" Kakashi whispered out sadly.

Kakashi felt Gai tense.

"What makes you think that?" Gai asked while his hold became tighter.

"I feel like you hate me."

Gai frowned, "I could never hate you, Kakashi."

Kakashi raised his head to look at Gai's face. Their faces were intimately close, and the atmosphere was becoming intoxicating.

"Is that so?" Kakashi whispered out.

Gai nodded slowly.

"I see." Kakashi said softly as he moved his head closer to Gai's.

Kakashi felt himself being gently tugged forward by Gai's arm that was wrapped around his waist. _He might want this as much as I do; but I need to know how he feels. I need to know for certain that he feels the same. I don't want to force him into something like how I did with Takahiro. I won't let what Gai and I have be burned up in flames for a moment of satisfaction._

Kakashi sighed and he stepped away from Gai. Surprisingly, Gai let him go easily. "Gai, could you turn in the case report to Ibiki? I need to go to the hokage office and make sure Naruto hasn't bankrupted the village."

Gai stood silently and it seemed as if he didn't hear a word that was said. Kakashi gave him a worried look, "Gai?"

Gai blinked rapidly, "Ah, sorry. I-I was just, um. Yeah…" Gai let out a sigh and he shook his head, "I will go turn the case to Ibiki. You can count on me!" Gai exclaimed with a bright smile on his lips.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Thanks, same time for training tomorrow?"

Gai nodded once.

Kakashi looked over Gai and he knew that something was wrong. _We almost kissed. Gai isn't an idiot and he knew what was going to happen._ Kakashi inwardly growled. _Dammit, say something Gai! Tell me that you want me as much as I want you; or tell me that you don't._

Kakashi continued to look at Gai while Gai stood there smiling. As seconds ticked by, the awkwardness grew. Kakashi frowned. _I did this. I made this happen. I fucked up everything we had._ He felt a pang as if someone punched him in the gut. _I don't want what we had to end up like this. If this isn't proof that you don't feel the same, then I don't know what is._

"Gai, I…" Kakashi began to say.

"I'll see you for training tomorrow." Gai said in a rushed tone before disappearing.

Kakashi ruffled his hair shakily before he also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

%%%%

The days passed and every morning Kakashi and Gai trained. The awkwardness that had enveloped them moments before easily left them with every punch and kick.

Kakashi stood up straight from his crouched position. He had missed a kick to Gai's legs by a couple of seconds. He had long discarded the idea of training half naked that he got from his Icha Icha books. _There is no point in trying to impress someone who would never like you._

The ache of rejection clung to him, but as expertly as he could he hid his emotions. Hiding his emotions was not a struggle for him. He knew that emotions made situations worse. _I have hid my feelings from Gai before. This isn't new._

Kakashi quickly jumped back as a barrage of punches came to him. Gai's fists were pummeling through the air and Kakashi was barely able to evade them. He crossed his arms in front of himself and Gai punched his arms. Kakashi quickly uncrossed his arms and he took hold of Gai's arms. With a loud grunt he was able to fling Gai away from him to the opposite side of the field. Kakashi took the opportunity and rushed toward Gai. Gai had skidded across the field. His green jumpsuit covered in dirt from the floor. Kakashi stood over Gai, a fist rushing down on Gai's face. Gai let out a small grunt, and he used his legs to swipe at Kakashi's feet. Kakashi frowned as he was forced to go back. This gave Gai the opportunity to stand up. The two men stood casually facing each other. The men's respective eyes analyzing their opponent for any slight movement. A small tweet of a bird was the sound that made the two men rush toward each other. Dust rose from the speed that they used as they rushed to each other.

Kakashi flung a fist to Gai's abdomen while Gai evaded swiftly and countered with a kick to Kakashi's legs. Kakashi jumped in time to evade the strong kick and he swiftly kicked out to land a hit on Gai's shoulder. The attack was successful and Gai stumbled back with a small grunt. A smirk on his face made Kakashi panic slightly. As he landed from his jump he was pummeled to the ground. Gai had him pinned to the floor. Kakashi frowned. _Gai seemed to have increased his speed again._ Kakashi struggled against Gai's hold. He moved his arms under Gai's armpits and pushed up to try to loosen the hold, but it was not working. Kakashi then put intense pressure on his legs as they shuffled around on the floor. He was able to get enough footing and he increased the pressure on his legs. He was able to flip them over and Kakashi landed on top of Gai with a huff. Kakashi got enough of control to punch Gai in the stomach. Kakashi grunted as he felt Gai's hold on his waist tighten painfully. Kakashi tried to wiggle out of the hold, but the hold was tightening. Kakashi dug his knees into Gai's thighs to cause discomfort for him to escape. Instead he felt himself being flipped over again.

Both his head and back thudded painfully on the ground. His eyes were spinning for a bit at the harsh impact. He felt that the force that Gai used was enough for his body to create a shallow indent of his body on the ground.

Kakashi grunted a bit as he struggled to regain control. His hands were held above his head and his legs were being held down by Gai's knees. He felt a small prick on his neck and Kakashi's eyes widened a bit. He let out a sigh, "You win this match."

Gai smirked as he took away the kunai from Kakashi's neck and he pocketed the weapon. Kakashi gave him a small smile, "You did well with this pin technique. It is hard to get out of." Kakashi explained as he wiggled his legs to try to get them from under Gai's knees that had them pinned down. Gai eased himself up enough for Kakashi to free his legs. Kakashi let his legs fall to each side of Gai and this made his breath tighten. Gai was intimately close to him and Kakashi shivered slightly as their lower regions were connected.

"Are you cold?" Gai asked from above him. The soft whisper made Kakashi tingle and his breathing became heavy. Kakashi took his eyes away from their connected lower regions to look into Gai's eyes. Kakashi gulped harshly at how close he was to him.

Gai still had his hands pinned above his head and this led to Gai's face being very close to his. Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at Gai's face. Kakashi trembled and he slightly moved under him. He threw his head back as a groan emitted from him. When he moved he had slightly ground his hips against Gai's. _T-This is bad._ Kakashi moved again and another grunt escaped him. _Very bad._

Kakashi let out a small moan as he felt Gai grind his hips against him. Kakashi snapped his eyes to look at Gai in shock and embarrassment. "G-Gai…" Kakashi whispered out as he ground his hips against Gai.

Gai let out a deep grunt, "Ka-Ka…Kashi." He grunts out as their hips moved again.

Kakashi felt his cheeks burn at the sensual movements as the intimacy grew.

Their movements were slow and cautious. They were both testing these newfound waters.

Kakashi was far from an innocent soul, he had already experienced the sexual touches of the act. Yet as he felt his breath mix with Gai's he felt as a virgin. The steam and heat that enveloped them was making it hard to think. He was completely under the spell of the man above him. How many times has he wished for this moment to occur? Their hips were moving sloppily, and he wanted to laugh at the lightheartedness that enveloped him. They were acting like some adolescents instead of the veteran and experienced adults they were.

"Tell me that you want this, Gai." Kakashi whispered out sensually as their hips moved again.

In a flash the warm contact that enveloped Kakashi was gone. Gai had hurriedly scrambled away from him and this reaction made the ache grow. Kakashi sat up from his laid position and looked worriedly toward Gai.

"Gai I…" Kakashi began.

"I think we need to take a break." Gai rushed out.

Kakashi felt the ache grow and panic started to take over. "G-Gai please…." Kakashi begun but Gai once again interrupted.

With a swift shake of his head, "I am sorry." Gai stood up and disappeared from Kakashi.

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek and his fingers dug into the dirt floor. His eyes begun to sting with newly formed tears. He let out a frustrated growl and he rushed to stand up. He grasped his hair desperately. _I'm such an idiot. Why did I do this? I always fuck up something and they always leave._ His chakra flared dangerously as his thoughts turned dark at the self-loathing that was consuming his heart.

"Dammit!" Kakashi yelled out. He rushed toward a boulder and his hand punched the boulder head on. The boulder shattered, sending pieces of rubble across the field. Kakashi then rushed toward another boulder and it shattered again.

It was already the late morning when he fell to his knees with a strangled cry. The training ground was full of holes from his frustrations. He hunched forward, and his arms held him up. His tears dropped to the floor. Wet spots littered under him. His cries were nonexistent, but the tears came rushing. _I fucked up the best thing that I ever had._ His fingers dug into the ground. **_When don't you?_** His dark thoughts taunted him. **_You don't deserve happiness. Why would you?_** Kakashi nodded as new tears fell from his face. **_You have done unimaginable evils in the past. Do you not remember your ANBU days?_** Kakashi locked his jaw. **_You did forget._** His evil thoughts laughed. **_All those lives lost by your own hand. I do applaud you for the feats you achieved. You became a perfect killing machine._** Kakashi felt himself tremble furiously. **_What would the village think if they knew who you really are?_** Kakashi growled. _I am not that type of person anymore._ The evil thoughts laughed again and Kakashi frowned. _I changed!_ The evil thoughts chuckled. **_Is that why you are alone? You say you changed, but you are still the pathetic killing machine as always. Everything you touch leaves you eventually. Not even your previous team need you._** Kakashi growled out. _Shut up!_

He could feel his evil thoughts smile triumphantly. **_Should we go back down memory lane?_** Kakashi felt himself freeze and he started to panic. _P-Please d-don't!_ His pleadings were left ignored.

He was still hunched forward on the training field, but his mind was somewhere else.

 _He was finally let free from the hospital from his previous injuries due to Itachi's genjutsu. He made his way to the memorial stone since he wanted to say his greetings to his beloved people. His feet moved without his guidance as if he was on autopilot. He came to a halt and he blinked as his eyes refocused on his surroundings. His heart ached as he saw the abandoned structure in front of him. The Uchiha Compound was worn down from neglect and as he stared at the Uchiha clan symbol another pang rung through him. Sasuke had run away from him to join Orochimaro and there was nothing that he could do to bring him back. He let his hand touch the fan before he walked away._

 _He was proud, but he could not ignore the pang that ran through him as Naruto told him of the future trip with Jiraiya. Naruto was a bubbly loud mouth as he expressed his excitement to him while they were eating ramen. He smiled at his student's enthusiasm and he wished him luck on his future travels. Naruto promised that he would come back stronger after his training with Jiraiya. He smirked and decided that he would wait and see. He remembered standing in the background as he saw Naruto and Jiraiya walking out of the village gate to their adventure. The pang rang through him. Naruto was leaving him as well._

 _He knew that it was only a matter of time that Sakura would leave as well. She expressed her want to become stronger and she had wanted to follow the teachings of Lady Tsunade. She soon became busy with training. They both resided in the same village, but they might as well be in different lands. They rarely got to spend time together and they barely had time to greet each other in passing. He could not deny that he was proud that Sakura took charge over her training, but he knew that she had left him as well._

 _All three of his students have left him._

Kakashi gasped harshly as he was thrown back to his reality. **_They don't need you._** _N-No, y-you lie!_ Kakashi urged. **_Let's not forget your greatest evil._** _Leave me alone!_ Kakashi screamed in his mind.

 _He suddenly stood in front of rising flames. The village he had exterminated was burning to the ground and some of the survivors were escaping, but his blade ended them before they even had the chance to flee. The blood coated his blade and at the end of the blade was a small child. The look of utter terror and disbelief displayed on his face held him in a daze. He dropped the sword he was holding, and he staggered back. He fell to the floor and he scrambled away in a panic. A strangled cry left him, and he felt his body tremble. He looked at his hands and they were covered with fresh blood._

 _"_ _W-Why do this? W-We didn't do anything to you."_

 _Kakashi looked up and saw the child he killed. The sword still imbedded in the boy's chest._

 _"_ _W-Why?" The child asked._

 _Kakashi felt tears stream down his cheek. "I-It's just a mission."_

 _"_ _This is a mission?!" The kid yelled out angrily. Immediately he was bombarded with images. He saw himself rushing through the burning village streets. His sword slicing through anything living. The rush of excitement, bloodlust, and thrill entered his veins. Kakashi shook his head to get rid of the feelings. He hunched forward and threw up. His body trembled as his body heaved._

 _"_ _That's not just a mission. You_ _ **liked**_ _it!" The child screamed to him._

 _His dry heaving reduced enough for him to talk. He laid his forehead on the floor. "P-Please, I-I've changed."_

 _"_ _Changed?" The boy evilly taunted._

 _Kakashi threw himself back as new images entered his mind. He was older, and he moved his chidori in between low ranked ninjas and civilians. Many bodies fell before him and a triumphant smile was on his face. The blood that splattered on him was tingling his nerves pleasingly._

 _Kakashi gasped as he dispersed the images from his mind._

 _"_ _You never changed." The boy stated._

 _Kakashi cried out and he fell back onto the blood-coated floor with a thud. "I-I never changed." The images of the people he killed_ _ **happily**_ _bombarded his thoughts._

 _"_ _You deserve this." The child growled out._

 _The blood from the floor started to accumulate into a puddle and it started to envelop him. "I deserve this." He muttered out lifelessly._

 _The blood had covered his body and he was slowly sinking into the blood pool. Only one eye was left uncovered as he looked at the child who was grinning evilly above him. In his last moments of vision, he saw the child yelp out in pain. A bright glow enveloped the darkness, before he could see more he slipped into the blood pool. Suddenly he was yanked from the pool. Kakashi gasped as he felt newfound energy envelop him._

 _"_ _Kakashi, do you not listen to your sensei?" The blonde and blue-eyed man lectured._

 _"_ _He thinks he is so perfect." A black-haired boy said with an eyeroll._

 _"_ _Leave Kakashi alone. He just gets lost in his thoughts sometimes." A brown-haired girl told the black-haired boy. The girl turned to Kakashi and gave him a beautiful smile. "Are you alright?"_

 _Kakashi absentmindedly nodded, "I'm fine Rin."_

 _"_ _Of course, he is fine! He is Mr. Perfect after all." The black-haired boy taunted playfully. Kakashi felt a small smile tug his lips, "Obito…" He whispered out._

 _A soft hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to look at his sensei. The soft and gentle smile was present on his face. "You need to wake up, Kakashi."_

 _Kakashi frowned, "C-Can't I stay here? You are all here."_

 _His sensei gently shook his head, "You still have a long life to live, Kakashi. It isn't your time yet."_

 _"_ _Minato-sensei please let me stay." Kakashi pleaded to the man._

 _Minato smirked slightly down to his once-student, "You plan to leave my son alone in the hokage office?"_

 _Kakashi felt himself cringe at the idea and he let out a tired sigh, "H-He has support. I-I am not needed."_

 _"_ _That's not true!" Rin argued._

 _"_ _You have people that love you and that need you." Obito said with a soft smile. "So, stop being an ass and making them worry." Obito said with a huff as he crossed his arms in front of himself._

 _Immediately the thought of a worried Gai entered his mind._

 _Obito gargled, "I can't believe you love him. It is still mind blowing. You could have anyone in the village and you chose him?" Obito crossed his arms in front of himself, "Forget what I said about you being Mr. Perfect. There has to be a few screws loose if you ended up falling in love with Gai."_

 _Rin punched Obito in the arm. Obito yelped in pain, "Ow! What was that for?"_

 _Rin frowned, "That is not nice to say. Love is mysterious and beautiful." Rin turned to look at Kakashi, "The heart wants what the heart wants."_

 _Kakashi gave her a thankful smile, but then he frowned. "Gai doesn't want me. He doesn't need me."_

 _Minato squeezed Kakashi's shoulder, "That isn't true. You are his eternal rival." Minato chuckled and Kakashi felt his cheeks redden._

 _"_ _Yeah! Do it for the power of youth!" Obito taunted._

 _Both Rin and Minato laughed while Kakashi blushed further._

 _"_ _You never shy down from a challenge, Kakashi. You could always make Gai love you." Obito said with a shrug._

 _Kakashi frowned, "It's not that simple."_

 _"_ _Keep on trying and he will be falling for your charms in no time." Obito said._

 _Kakashi shook his head._

 _"_ _Think of it as one of those challenges that you and Gai do. Except this challenge is exclusively for you." Rin added._

 _Kakashi bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, "You think I can do this?"_

 _"_ _Of course, we do!" Rin exclaimed happily as she rushed to hug Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks." He muttered out._

 _"_ _I believe in you Kakashi! Make Gai your husband!" Obito exclaimed happily._

 _"_ _Are you ready to wake up now?" Minato softly asked him._

 _Kakashi smiled and nodded as he let go of the hug with Rin. "I'm ready."_

 _Minato smiled, "Good luck, Kakashi. Take care and don't be afraid. We will always be with you."_

 _Kakashi smiled and he nodded, "See you later?"_

 _Minato nodded with a slight chuckle, "Much later."_

%%%%

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, but he quickly closed them again due to the brightness of the room he was in.

"Oh, thank goodness that you are awake Lord Kakashi" Sakura rushed out. He felt her soft hand brushing the locks of hair on his forehead.

"You gave us quite a scare, Kakashi-sensei." He heard Naruto say worriedly.

Kakashi opened his eyes slightly and he briefly looked around the room.

Sakura sat next to him on his bed while Naruto sat on a chair beside his bed. Sasuke leaned on the wall casually. Kakashi eyed the silent Uchiha and Sasuke let out a sigh, "You were asleep for three days."

"T-Three days?" Kakashi choked out.

"Don't stress out, Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru and I have been taking care of the hokage work with Granny Tsuande's approval." Naruto told him.

Kakashi turned to look at the blonde man, "Thank you."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Don't mention it. You're part of my unofficial family, sensei. Family look after each other."

Kakashi felt a tug on his heart. _Minato-sensei, you have one amazing kid._

Naruto suddenly stood up from his seat, "Now that you are awake I will go tell Granny. Take as much rest as you need. Shikamaru and I can handle the office for the meantime." Naruto soon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I also need to get going on my hospital rounds. I would say that I would come to check on you, but I know the moment you are left alone you will be gone." Sakura said tiredly as she stood up from his bed. "Take it easy, Lord Hokage. I will visit you after my shift to check up." She held his hand in her hold and gave it a soft squeeze. "Please take care of yourself, sensei. You gave us a scare when you were rushed into the hospital. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Kakashi squeezed back, "I will take better care. I'm sorry." Sakura smiled softly as she let go of his hand. She made her way to the exit, "I'll see you later, Sasuke." She said before opening the door and walking out.

Sasuke gave a side glance to where Sakura left from. He then turned his eyes to his sensei. He threw a small bag from his pocket to his sensei.

Kakashi caught the bag easily and he gave a questioning glance to his silent student.

"You had a panic attack and I could sense that you were having a mental struggle." Sasuke said emotionless. "These herbs help ease a person's mind. Use them in your tea every morning and night."

Kakashi opened the small bag and he saw a variety of dried herbs. "How do you know about these?"

"Orochimaro liked to mess with a person's mind." Sasuke stated neutrally.

Kakashi nodded his head solemnly, "Thank you,"

"Hn."

Kakashi looked up to the impassive man and gave him a small smile.

Sasuke continued to look at Kakashi expressionless. He let out a sigh, "Remember, it is every morning and night." He said before he disappeared.

Kakashi felt his smile widen. _Sasuke does care about his old sensei._ Kakashi tied the bag close and he stretched, and he let his head fall back on the bed. His body still felt a bit weak, so he decided that a small nap was in order.

%%%%

"I was just informed that Kakashi has awaken." Tsunade told the green-clad ninja.

Gai stared wide-eyed at the fifth hokage, but he did not respond.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "We can find a replacement for your mission if you wish to stay with Kaka…"

"No, I can go." Gai interrupted hurriedly.

Tsunade frowned a bit, "You do know that this mission is a month long?"

Gai nodded quickly, "I do."

"The mission is scheduled in a few hours." Tsunade continued.

Gai nodded once again.

Tsunade sighed. _I wonder what happened between those two. They're usually inseparable._ She turned over the documents over to Gai. "Good luck." She told the man.

Gai bowed his head, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I will complete the mission successfully." He lifted his head and turned away to exit.

His steps echoed loudly as he walked out of the hokage building. Half of him wanted to run to Kakashi's side to make sure he was fine. The other half wanted to run away to not face the embarrassment and confusion he felt. He knew that he could not change what occurred between them in the training field. The feelings of their bodies meeting each other gave him anxiety. He could feel the electricity that ran through his body as he hovered over Kakashi.

 _"_ _Tell me that you want this, Gai."_

The hint of want and desperation that Kakashi used spoke volumes to him. His best friend, his eternal rival wanted him as a _lover_. The newfound discovery shook him to the core. He could not grasp his head over the thought of Kakashi _loving_ him.

The thought of a partner was not a primary concern for him. If he had his team and his friends, he was satisfied.

He wondered if Kakashi could be the partner that he could be with. He did not have a specific sexual preference, he only cared for what type of person they were. He could not deny that he cared deeply for Kakashi. He had stood beside him since they were children. They both relied on each other for support and strength, but could they be more. _Kakashi wants to take the next step, but do I?_ Gai let out a sad sigh. _I can't let it go further if my feelings are not true. I do care about you Kakashi, but I do not love you._

Gai had stopped in front of the hospital and he frowned. _Why can't I stay away from you?_ He thought tiredly. He looked sadly at the hospital since somewhere inside Kakashi was there. Gai gripped his wrist weights as he remembered the day when Kakashi was rushed to the hospital.

 _He had reappeared at training ground 10. He gripped his head in desperation. The tingles that enveloped his body confused him. The image of Kakashi moaning underneath him made him blush heavily. He slid down to the ground still grasping his head in panic. 'Why did I never see this coming?' Gai thought angrily. He thought back on some of the memories that he cherished with his mask-wearing rival, yet there was no clear indication of where romantic feelings developed. 'Did I miss something?' His thoughts were interrupted by some loud explosions. He raised his head to look at the direction of where the sounds were coming from. He felt the familiar chakra burst and he looked sadly toward the direction of the sounds. 'Kakashi…' He thought sadly._

 _He pulled his knees to his chest as the mini explosions echoed through the air. With each explosion, he felt himself lose a bit of his self-control. He had the undying urge to run to Kakashi. He wanted to take care of his friend, but he knew that his reappearance would only make the situation worse. Kakashi's frantic chakra flares made his heart lurch painfully. He hated the thought of Kakashi in any form of discomfort and he wished that he was able to ease his troubles like he had always done. He had tried to remember some of the times where he helped his best friend, but before he could retrieve a specific memory the sound of explosions seized and Kakashi's chakra flared wildly. He felt his heart drop at the familiar pattern of the chakra flares and before he knew it he was running toward Kakashi's position._

 _He arrived at the training field where Kakashi was at. He took note of the utter destruction that surrounded the area as he rushed towards Kakashi. He mentally panicked as he saw the convulsions that took over Kakashi's body. His rival was muttering to himself words that he could not understand. His eyes were wide, and his breaths were fast and shallow. 'This can't be good. He is having another panic attack.' He thought sadly. He quickly kneeled beside Kakashi and he picked up the trembling man. Immediately, Kakashi was struggling against his hold and the man's convulsions became more violent. He grasped Kakashi tightly and pulled him into his arms. He picked him up and dashed to the hospital. The whole time, Kakashi's trembling did not seize and his muttering turned into pain filled cries. As soon as they reached the hospital, nurses took over Kakashi. He involuntarily felt himself panic as he saw Kakashi being taken away from him. A pang rung through his head and he felt himself grow dizzy. He held his head as he followed to where Kakashi was taken to. A couple of nurses tried to get him to stop going forward, but he did not pay them any attention. He just wanted to see Kakashi and if he waited any longer he would go insane._

 _He had made his way into the room where Kakashi was being held at. He silently stood in the back as the doctor and nurse took care of Kakashi. He felt his heart beat frantically and his chakra spike as he saw Kakashi yell out in distress._

 _"_ _Nurse, I need a tranquilizer." The doctor said. The nurse handed him what looked like a vaccine. The doctor plunged the needle into Kakashi's arm while Kakashi screamed out in agony. The sound of Kakashi's scream made Gai grit his teeth. Immediately after, Kakashi seized any movement. Gai was not sure if this was any better. To him, it almost looked as if Kakashi was_ _ **dead**_ _._

 _"_ _The tranquilizer should only be enough for a few hours. Hopefully, this forced rest will help stabilize the hokage." The nurse spoke as she looked over to where Gai standing._

 _He nodded in acknowledgement._

 _"_ _Post-traumatic stress disorder is rampant in ninjas." The doctor told him. He already knew how destructive the disorder could get if it was left untreated. He also knew the demons that plagued his rival since they were children. In a moment of comfortable silence on an A-Class mission when they were 14 years-old, Kakashi had revealed the trauma that he had endured. He could not remember a time where Kakashi looked vulnerable, but in the brief discussion they shared was enough to know that his rival needed help. He had tried to persuade his friend to go see a professional, but Kakashi argued that if he started to go see a therapist they would suggest that he no longer worked as a ninja. He knew that Kakashi would go insane if he could no longer be a ninja. He knew exactly how Kakashi felt because they were both in sync. Death would be preferred if they could no longer do the job they loved. The essence and life of a ninja imbedded one's soul and seeped into their bones. There was no switch to turn off from being a ninja. Being a ninja was more than some job, it was your life. Therefore, he promised to look after Kakashi if he ever experienced any sort of panic attack._

 _For a couple of years, there were no major panic attacks. The death of the fourth hokage was the catalyst that sent them both into a frenzy. Kakashi separated himself of who he was and dived deep into the shinobi world. Kakashi dove deep into the dark abyss and Gai knew that he was the only one that would be able to bring him back into the light. That was easier said than done. Kakashi was one stubborn man, but Gai was not one to give up from a bit of challenge. He dove into the abyss with only one goal: Get Kakashi out of ANBU. Through dangerous missions, close death experiences, and immense bloodshed he stayed close to Kakashi. Then one day, Kakashi had decided on his own that ANBU was no longer the place for him. They both became respectable jonin of the leaf. It was during this period where he witnessed some of the worst severe panic attacks that plagued Kakashi and he stayed close to help him through them. Kakashi had left ANBU, but he was still stuck in the nightmares._

Before Gai could remember anything more, he let out a small hiss as a headache started to blossom. _How odd, I never experienced a headache as terrible as this._ Gai massaged his temples to try to relieve some of the pain. _Maybe I need to eat something?_ Gai sighed as he pulled a food pack from his pouch. Inside there was some fresh bread that his favorite dojo-pupil made him. _Takahiro is a very thoughtful soul._ Before he took a bite, he saw a window from the hospital open. He saw Kakashi swiftly get out of the hospital through the window. His silver-white hair glistening in the mid-day sun. He had made it to the roof and Gai saw him stretch in the warm sunlight. _Beautiful._ Gai thought dazedly as a blush started to form on his cheeks. The whole scenario had him in a trance. He wanted nothing more than to accompany his rival to wherever he was going. _I don't care what happened before,_ _I will follow you everywhere you go._ Gai mentally chuckled. _Hasn't it always been like that?_ Before he could answer, the burning headache made itself present again. Gai bit into his bread and he savored the delicious taste that momentarily distracted him from the pain. With every bite he felt the headache ease. _I need to start taking better care of myself._ He finished the bread with a slight jump in his step. He looked around his surroundings. _What am I doing by the hospital again?_ Gai thought for a bit, but nothing stirred his memory. He shrugged his shoulders and continued his way to get ready for his mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note:** The plot keeps unfolding and I like it. Enjoy!

 **Summary:** Kakashi tries to be romantic.

 **Rated:** M

The pile of finished documents was steadily increasing as Kakashi kept churning them out at an impressive pace.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, don't you think you are overdoing it?" Naruto asked as he scanned some papers. Naruto looked at his previous teacher worriedly. The Hokage had been uncharacteristically focused and hard-working for the past week.

"I am doing well. I just want to get this work done with." Kakashi replied emotionlessly.

Naruto huffed tiredly, "If you keep up this pace there won't be any work by the time I become hokage."

Kakashi smiled slightly, "Is that another way to tell me that you want to take a break?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously, "I need a ramen energy boost."

Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal, "Go. Be back in an hour so we can finish this pile."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It would be faster if you let me use my clones." He mumbled out.

"No clones while we are in the same room." Kakashi told the blonde.

Naruto groaned, "I bet you just find my torture as a sick pleasure."

Kakashi 'innocently' smiled up to Naruto, "Why would that be?"

Naruto made a terrified expression and he waved his hands around, "EH!? DON'T SMILE AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU REMIND ME OF SAI!" Naruto rushed to the door, "You are creeping me out sensei, I will go eat before you do anything else." Naruto quickly opened the door and ran out.

Kakashi continued to smile until he heard the door close. The click of the door closing made his smile instantly fall from his face. A frown was instead in its' place. His hand traced the hidden file that was underneath the documents he was currently working on. He felt his other hand grip the pen he was using to sign the documents. _You left with everything and with no word._ He squeezed his hand harder at the taste of bitter betrayal. Kakashi let out a tired sigh as he retrieved the hidden document. He flipped it open and read it for the hundredth time. How he wished that he could have read it wrong, but no matter how much he yearned for the possibility the words would not change. _You left on a month-long mission because of me, isn't that right Gai?_ Kakashi grit his teeth as he threw the document away from him in a burst of anger. _Just accept the rejection, Kakashi. There will never be anything between us._ Kakashi let his head fall on his desk. _I wish I could just forget everything then nothing would hurt._

A soft knock echoed through the hokage room. Kakashi breathed deeply to regain his senses, "Enter!" He yelled out as he sat up on his chair. The door opened to reveal a smiling Takahiro.

"Good morning Kakashi. I didn't know you were an early riser." Takahiro said as he gently closed the door behind him as he walked into the room.

Kakashi smiled slightly, "I'm not." He ran a hand through his hair, "I actually forgot that it was morning." He said sheepishly.

Takahiro frowned, "Did you pull another all-nighter?" He asked worriedly.

Kakashi sighed shakily, "Yeah, I can't sleep at night, so I might as well do work in the meantime."

"Kakashi…" Takahiro began to say, but a knock interrupted him.

The door opened to reveal a young lady.

"Lord Hokage, here is your hot water that you requested." The secretary said as she went to place the cup on the hokage desk.

"Thank you." Kakashi replied as he dragged the cup closer to him.

"Would you like anything else for yourself or your guest, Lord Hokage?" The secretary asked him.

Kakashi looked toward Takahiro, "Do you want anything?" Takahiro shook his head, "I am good." Kakashi turned to look back at the secretary, "That will be all."

The secretary bowed, "Of course. I will go back to my desk."

The door once again clicked shut, leaving the two occupants by themselves.

"So, if you are here again, that means that you have some new treats that you want me to try. What do you have?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his small pouch of herbs that Sasuke gave him for his panic attacks. He poured a bit of the herbs into a tea bag and then placed the tea bag into the hot water.

"I do have some new treats. It makes me really happy that you have been liking my treats this past week." Takahiro told him with a bright smile. Takahiro then eyed the bag of herbs, "But um Kakashi, w-what are those herbs for?" Takahiro asked curiously.

Kakashi pulled the tea bag a bit to try to speed up the tea disbursement process. "These are the herbs that Sasuke gave me. They are supposed to help with mental problems, but so far, I haven't seen any improvement. I think I have gotten worse. I don't go to sleep anymore because I wake up screaming and I'm drenched in sweat. The nightmares get pretty bad."

"M-Mental problems?" Takahiro asked worriedly.

Kakashi chuckled, "I am not crazy if that is your concern. I just have some slight post-traumatic stress disorder. This tea is supposedly helping to ease my mind, but I don't think it's working."

Kakashi blew on the hot tea a bit before taking a sip. "I would have stopped using it, but it tastes pretty good. The tea also goes great with those biscuits you usually bring me."

"You drink the tea with the biscuits!?" Takahiro asked in shock. His voice cracking over the sudden strain.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think it was that weird. It is customary in some cultures." Kakashi took another sip of his tea. He let out a satisfied sigh and he smiled brightly to Takahiro. "So what treats did you bring me today?" Kakashi asked.

Takahiro blushed at Kakashi's gentle smile. He then looked down at the basket that he brought and frowned. "No." Takahiro whispered out.

Kakashi felt his smile lessen, and he looked confusedly at Takahiro. "What do you mean?"

Takahiro whipped his head to Kakashi, "No, you can't have some." Takahiro told him forcefully. A frown was on his face as he looked back at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to Takahiro's odd behavior meanwhile Takahiro continued to glare at him. "Can I ask why I can no longer have some?"

Takahiro shuffled his feet a bit and he looked down at his feet. "T-These snacks are not t-tea snacks."

Kakashi chuckled, "It's okay. They taste great."

Takahiro shook his head quickly, "No! There are some snacks that are made specifically for tea!" Takahiro yelled out.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden exclamation, "Takahiro are you okay?"

Takahiro calmed himself down and he looked up at the hokage, "I-I'm sorry. I-I d-don't know…"

Kakashi let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry yourself Takahiro. I want to apologize. I forgot how serious you could get when it comes to baking."

Takahiro blushed at the implication, "I-I…"

Kakashi continued to chuckle, "Could you bring me some proper tea treats tomorrow then?"

Takahiro smiled and nodded, "Yes, I will. I am sorry for being rude. I-I just got flustered."

"Don't be. It's just me."

"Easy for you to say, you're the hokage." Takahiro countered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Becoming hokage doesn't change you."

"I am glad you didn't change. You are a pretty good guy." Takahiro said brightly. He felt himself blush, "You have always been a good guy to me."

Kakashi felt himself redden a bit. He was not used to people giving him compliments; and to make matters worse, it almost felt as if Takahiro was _flirting_ with him.

This new pattern of compliments/flirts was becoming routine to him as the days passed by. It was a blessing and a curse. One part of him felt guilty due to his lack of action to dissuade Takahiro's attention. The other part of him basked in the limelight of having caught another person's eye.

"Kakashi, I know you said not to do this, but I need to ask you if you would want to…" Takahiro began to say until the door of the room slammed open.

"Kakashi-sensei! I am back!" Naruto bellowed out as he entered the room.

Kakashi mentally sighed. He wasn't dense. He already had an idea over what Takahiro was going to ask him. _A date..._ Kakashi inwardly groaned. Thankfully, there would always be an interruption in their conversation when Takahiro came even remotely close to the topic. He couldn't deny that he was starting to care about Takahiro, but no amount of care could make him love the man. Unfortunately, he gave his heart away a long time ago.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Oops, sorry did I interrupt anything? I could go back if you want." Naruto said as he started walking back to the door.

Kakashi waved his hand to beckon the blonde back, "You didn't Naruto. Come back in, we still have lots of work to get through."

Naruto shyly moved to stand next to Takahiro. He gave the man a small smile. Takahiro smiled back.

"Takahiro you can leave now. Naruto and I are very busy. I am looking forward to your tea treats for tomorrow." Kakashi spoke.

Takahiro nodded and bowed. "Of course, see you later Lord Hokage."

The click of the door closing resounded through the room.

"I still feel like I interrupted something." Naruto mumbled out as he went to go sit at his own desk.

Kakashi sighed, "Trust me Naruto, you did me a favor."

Naruto smirked, "So if I did you a favor does that mean I can leave early today?"

Kakashi sighed tiredly, "Let's just get back to work."

Naruto let out a sad sigh as he shuffled through the documents.

"I'll think about it." Kakashi told the blonde.

Naruto's smile brightened, and he felt his energy increase, "Alright! Let's get to work!"

A couple of hours passed, and both him and Naruto had finished the pile of documents for the day. The only documents that were coming in where mission requests. Kakashi silently summoned one of his ANBU. In a puff, an ANBU was standing in front of him.

"Ox bring me Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi told the ANBU.

Silently, the ANBU disappeared from his sight.

"Eh, why are you asking for the bastard?" Naruto asked from his seat.

Kakashi continued to scribble on the paper, "He has a mission."

"A mission?! Can I go?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sorry Naruto, this is a one-man mission. If I send you too it would be overkill." Kakashi replied.

Naruto groaned, and he flopped into his seat.

"Besides I need you here."

"Yeah, you need me here to do your work for you." He heard Naruto mumble out. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

A knock echoed through the room. "Enter!" Kakashi spoke out.

"Hello Lord Hokage." Sakura said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here?" Naruto asked happily.

"I was told by Takahiro that our Hokage hasn't been feeling too well."

Kakashi sighed at the news and he pinched his nose. "Sakura, I am fine. I promise."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Look, if you're sick you need to man up and be honest with yourself. Takahiro came to me asking for my help because he was worried over you. He told me you wake up screaming and you have terrible nightmares. Apparently, you are drinking a tea to help but it made it worse. Can I see what kind of herbs you are putting in your body?"

Kakashi sighed and he pulled out the small bag of herbs and threw it over to Sakura.

Sakura caught the bag and opened it. She gave out a long sigh, "Kakashi-sensei who gave you this?"

Kakashi mentally sighed, "Sasuke."

Sakura whipped her head to him, "Sasuke? Why wouldn't you consult me first?" Kakashi gave her a small smile, "Sakura that isn't…"

"Do you trust him more than me?" Sakura questioned with a hint of anger.

Kakashi felt his palms become sweaty; he already knew that this would become a personal issue for Sakura. She always gets defensive when Sasuke is involved.

"Sakura…" Kakashi began to say.

"Do you trust me?" Sakura asked him sharply.

Kakashi sighed, "Yes, but…"

"Then I am telling you to stop taking this tea. It is not doing you any good." Sakura said with finality.

Kakashi let out another dragged out sigh. He already knew that he should have stopped when the nightmares were becoming worse. "Okay." He replied.

Sakura smiled, "Good. I will be taking these and confronting Sasuke about this later."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Sakura, I don't think you should…"

"He should know that he shouldn't be prescribing things without a second opinion." Sakura continued.

"I will see you later Lord Hokage. I just came to check on you and luckily I did." Sakura said as she walked to the door. "I need to get back to the hospital since I left during a busy time. Bye Naruto." She rushed out as she shut the door behind her.

Both Naruto and Kakashi stayed in a tense silence at Sakura's departure. Both their eyes were glued to the door that Sakura exited from.

"How much you want to bet that her and Sasuke had a fight prior to this confrontation?" Naruto asked as a way to break the awkward silence.

Kakashi sighed, "It is better if we don't get involved."

Naruto quickly nodded, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Sakura exited the hokage building with a slight jump in her step. _Mission success!_ She did not notice another person trying to enter the hokage building and she slightly bumped into the other person.

"Sorry, excuse me." Sakura said as she ushered outside. She continued to move until she was stopped by a hand holding her elbow. She looked back with widened eyes.

"Sakura." The dark-haired man called to her. His mismatched eyes looking at her intensely. She froze at his sudden attention and she felt herself silently panic. "H-Hi." She stuttered out as she took her arm away from the man's hold.

The man continued to look at her intensely and it forced Sakura to look down at the ground. A moment of tense silence surrounded them.

"I'll be going now." She said without looking at the man. She turned around and began to walk away until she was stopped again. She timidly looked back at the man who once again had his hand on her elbow.

"Are you mad?" The man questioned.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head. "No." She tugged her arm away and the man let her go. "I need to go." She said in a small voice.

The man took a step toward her and Sakura took a step back in surprise.

The man involuntarily frowned at her sudden movement. Sakura let out a small giggle to try to disperse the tension.

"I'll see you later." She said hurriedly as she took more tentative steps away from the man. The man's frown deepened further at seeing her movements and Sakura gulped nervously.

The man suddenly rushed toward her and Sakura ran back desperately. She was suddenly pinned to the wall. The man looming over her and his mismatched eyes looking further intimidating. "What's wrong?" He growled out.

"N-Nothing." Sakura squeaked out as she squeezed herself further into the wall to try to put some distance between herself and the man.

The man moved his head downwards. Sakura's breaths were rapid as she saw the man going in for a kiss. In the last moment, she turned her head. She felt the man's lips graze her cheek. Sakura blushed at the action and she felt some control over her body. She raised her hands to push on the man's chest. The man easily backed away from her and Sakura felt that she could breathe again.

"Sakura." The man spoke to regain her attention. She looked up to see the man moving his hand to her. She gasped and ducked down. His hand missing her by seconds. "I-I need to go!" She squeaked out as she rushed away from the man.

The man felt his heart wrench at the rejection that he felt. He let his hand fall to his side. She had rejected his finger-forehead touch. The man sighed tiredly; she was pissed at him for their fight last night.

"Sasuke, get your ass up here! You have a mission to get to. Hurry the fuck up!" Naruto yelled at him from the hokage window.

Sasuke briefly glanced towards where Sakura rushed off to before letting his eyes move to the annoying blonde.

%%%%

Ino had barely made it on time for her shift at the hospital. She hastily grabbed a clipboard from the greeting desk to see what she was doing today.

"Does anyone in this hospital know how to organize the medicinal herbs? You always label." An annoyed voice caught Ino's attention from down the hallway. Ino walked toward the flustered and annoyed woman.

"You are quick as hell. I didn't even see you coming to the hospital. How did you get here so quick?" Ino asked the woman.

The woman turned around to face her friend, her green eyes glaring into blue ones.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ino let out a small huff as she placed her hands on her hips, "Don't give me your snappy attitude, Forehead. I saw you in the middle of town like 2 minutes ago."

Sakura let out a tired sigh and she ran her hand through her pink hair. "I have been in the hospital all morning. I think you may have confused me with someone else."

Ino gave her a skeptical look and she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm, maybe I did confuse you with someone else. That would explain the flustered look on the person's face when I tried to make some small talk with them. I was also passing by fast. I was almost late for my shift."

"Yes, your shift. Get to work already, we are busy today." Sakura said with another tired sigh as she turned away from her annoying friend.

Ino gave her friend an eyeroll as she saw her walk away. _I could have sworn that was you._

%%%%

Sasuke had gotten his mission report and he was on his way to the village gate. As he jumped from building to building, he could not dissipate the feeling of disappointment. Sakura had rejected _him_.

He was always consciously aware of how easy it would be for Sakura to leave him. She was strong, independent, and beautiful. She could easily have anyone in the village; but she stayed with _him_. She loved _him_. Even after all the shit he went through, she was still by his side.

Their arguments were short-lived, but numerous. She was easily fired up with any small comment or remark; and he wasn't proud to know how he could easily displease her.

Sasuke internally chuckled at the small memories of their childhood. When they were children, Sakura never got mad at him. Her anger was primarily targeted to his annoying best friend. _Now that Naruto is not here, she takes her frustration out on me._

Sasuke felt the whip of the air blow his cape as his feet gracefully landed on the floor. He had made it near the gates and he decided that he would walk the rest of the way. He wanted a few minutes to just enjoy the peace that the village provided before he got thrusted back into the whirlwind of the shinobi world.

He let out a sigh, he wished that he could have had a couple of more minutes before the mission so that he could at least try to patch things up with Sakura. He always knew how hot-headed his girlfriend was; yet he couldn't deny that he was the one who made Sakura reach new levels of frustration. All her beatings toward their blonde teammate when they were kids were nothing compared to the silent blows she gave to him. She knew that he valued actions more than words; and she used it against him. The disappointment of their latest argument clung to him with an iron grip. The disappointment grew from their earlier encounter. For the first time in a long time, she had _rejected him_. He griped his sleeve as he thought of Sakura's dismissive attitude toward him when they were by the hokage entrance.

He thickly swallowed the bitter feelings. He knew that the only reason why her rejection stung was because _he loved her_. He wasn't dense, he knew perfectly where he stood with her. He didn't say it, but he tried to show it. When they were by the hokage entrance, he had tried to kiss her to tell her that even if they argue he still loved her; but she rejected him. He gripped his sleeve tighter. _This mission is already starting off badly._ He thought bitterly as he approached the Konoha gates.

He inwardly gasped and he stopped walking. Right by the entrance stood the woman that preoccupied his thoughts. He inwardly hissed at the weakness he was showing, but he couldn't stop the small tremble that went through him as the woman turned around to see him. Her bright green eyes connecting to his mismatched ones. His heart beat increased as he saw a gentle smile grace her features. He internally sighed and he felt relief flood through him. _She isn't mad at me anymore._ He regained his mobility and steadily started to walk towards her.

"I'm sorry." He told her as he approached.

Sakura's smile brightened further, "I was going to tell you the same thing, but since you admit it was your fault then I have nothing to apologize for." She said with a small giggle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked down at her. His eyes traced the outline of her delicate face and he felt his lips tug into a faint smile. "How did you know I was leaving?" He asked her.

Sakura felt herself redden at the attention she was receiving, and she looked shyly away from him. "Naruto."

"Ah." Sasuke lifted her chin with his hand so that her eyes connected back to his. _Thank you, Naruto._

His small touch made Sakura gasp and she felt herself blush further. "Sasuke…" She mumbled out fondly as she smiled to the man.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked at her. His fingers brushed her skin softly as he slightly pulled her chin forward.

Sakura let her eyes flutter close as she leaned further. Her breathing becoming quicker and her blush intensifying with every second.

Their lips met, and an electric shock ran through them.

Sasuke pulled back from their shared kiss. He felt his cheeks redden at the public display affection he had done; but the serene look on Sakura's face was worth the small moment of embarrassment.

"Have a good mission, Sasuke." Sakura said as her eyes fluttered open, a bright smile on her blushing face.

"Hn." He said with a small nod.

"I love you." Sakura said softly.

Sasuke smiled a bit. He let his hand reach over to her and poked her forehead. Sakura smiled up to him as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. Sasuke turned away from her and continued to walk to the gates. Sakura decided to tag along for the remainder of the walk.

"How long is the mission?" She asked.

"One-week"

"Do you feel like having dinner at my house or going out when you come back?"

"Surprise me."

Sakura giggled, "Dinner at my house it is."

"Hn."

They had reached the gates.

He turned his head to look at Sakura one last time. Sakura sighed sadly, "I'll miss you. Come back safe, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, then he turned his head back around and walked away. _I'll miss you too._

%%%%

The sound of his alarm woke him up with a start and he warily opened his eyes. The sun was barely starting to illuminate the dark skies. Kakashi groaned and he covered his face with his pillow. He could not remember a good night's rest like last night. _Why is that? Did I always have some sort of nightmares or something?_ His alarm blared out once again and he groaned as he shut it off. It was inevitable that he had to wake up. He turned to his bedside desk and gave a small smile to a picture frame. He had a picture of him with his own genin team. _Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin; I hope you all are doing well. It's such a shame that we couldn't have more time together._ _I wonder how things would have been if I asked you three to stay. I will always regret pushing you three away. I just didn't want to hold you back because of my injury. Would you all be here if you stayed with me during my recovery?_ Kakashi then let his eyes travel to the picture of him and his father. _I wonder if you would have been proud of me, Dad. I am hokage now like you always wanted me to be. I wish you had never gone to that infiltration mission. Who would have known that it would be your last?_ Kakashi let out a yawn as he stood up from his bed to get ready for the day.

He liked the calmness that surrounded the village in the wee hours of the morning. The cold, fresh air made his nerves tingle soothingly. He let his feet walk him to wherever they wanted. He was thrown back to reality when he stopped walking. He was standing in front of the memorial stone. He gave the structure a confused look and he warily looked around his surroundings. _This has been the third day I have come here. What's so important about this place?_ Kakashi thought. No clear memory came to him. He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders as he turned away from the memorial stone. _There's nothing for me here._

It was only a few minutes until the door of his office opened. Kakashi looked up from his documents to see the intruder and he instantly smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning" Kakashi replied as he stood up from his seat and walked toward the person. He embraced the person in a hug and placed a small kiss on their lips.

The person hummed in pleasure as their lips separated. "I am slowly getting used to these greetings." The man said.

Kakashi smirked, "Get used to them Takahiro. I won't be letting you go anytime soon."

"I would hope so. Who else is going to bring you these delicious treats?" Takahiro smugly said.

Kakashi swiftly pulled his mask off and kissed the man in front of him. He felt Takahiro embrace him and pull him tighter. Their kisses becoming more urgent as time passed. A loud knock made them separate. Takahiro blushed brightly and Kakashi swiftly placed his mask in its proper place. He then moved back to his desk, "Enter!" He yelled out.

The door opened to reveal a nervous looking Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei I…" Naruto began as he walked inside.

Kakashi sighed, "I already told you Naruto. I am the hokage and I need to be treated as such."

Naruto frowned slightly, "R-Right, sorry. Lord Kakashi I really wish you would reconsider…"

Kakashi shook his head, "My words are final, Naruto. Now please leave."

Naruto's frown deepened, "Kakashi-sensei…!"

"Lord Hokage." Kakashi replied.

Naruto growled as he fisted his hands, "What the hell happened to you?! W-Why are you treating me like this?! What did I do to you to make you treat me this way?" Naruto cried out in frustration.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose, "I am not doing anything different."

"That is bullshit and you know it! How can it be that I am helping you with hokage work one day and then the next day you just toss me away like I am nothing!?" Naruto moved forward and slammed his hands on the hokage's desk. "Why won't you let me train under you as your hokage apprentice like I was doing before? Why did you dismiss me?" Naruto felt his teeth grind, "Was I doing a bad job?" Naruto grasped the desk, "A-Am I not good enough to be hokage?" Naruto whispered out desperately.

Kakashi looked emotionless to his previous student, "I never said that. You are just jumping to conclusions."

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk again, "Please, Kakashi-sensei! I-I'll do anything. If you don't want any more shadow clones in the office, then you got it. I won't ask for another ramen break ever again. Please just reconsider. I-I want to learn how to be hokage. Please!" Naruto pleaded loudly as he continued to slam his palms on the desk.

Kakashi glared at the loud blonde, "Stop this childish behavior or I will have you removed from my office. This is not how you treat those of higher level."

Naruto looked back in shock and he quickly took his hands off the desk as if the surface burned him. "I don't know what happened to you, but you are not the Kakashi-sensei I know." Naruto stumbled back from the hokage desk, "I never knew you could be this heartless." Naruto then glared at Kakashi, "I wouldn't want to learn how to be a good hokage from you anyway. You are far from being a good hokage in my eyes." Naruto growled out before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kakashi are you okay?" Takahiro asked cautiously.

"Yeah, he is just some disgruntled student." Kakashi gruffly replied.

"I'm sorry that your students are giving you trouble." Takahiro said as he moved forward to sit in the chair in front of the hokage desk.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively, "Don't be. They need to grow up and learn that they are not always in charge."

"How is the situation with your other student Sakura?" Takahiro asked.

"We are still not talking. To be honest, that is the best decision I have ever done." Kakashi replied as he rummaged through some documents.

"Oh, well if it's all for the better then I agree as well." Takahiro replied. He then looked around the room, "Shall I get started on some of the documents?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, thanks for helping me out."

Takahiro smiled, "Of course, I will do anything I can to help you."

Kakashi looked up from his documents to smile at Takahiro, "And that is one of the reasons why I love you."

Before Takahiro could respond, the door slammed opened.

"Lord Hokage!" A man yelled out as they ran into the room.

Kakashi looked at the man and silently urged them to continue.

"We have found Lord Akihiro Shumi." The man spoke.

Takahiro's breath hitched, "F-Father…" He whispered.

"He was found dead on the outskirts of the village near the construction grounds." The man spoke out solemnly.

Takahiro gasped as he heard the news. Kakashi looked at him with concern before looking back at the man. "Hisoka, how did you find him?"

"I was accompanying Lady Hinata in town for her wedding errands. She had requested for some help and I readily accepted the offer to help our future head of house." Hisoka replied respectfully.

"While we were walking through the shopping district, Lady Hinata had used her byakugan to give her a better outline of the shops so that she could plan out the order of which shops to go to first. She then told me that she saw an unmoving mass in the construction area that was only half a mile away. We had rushed over there, and we found the dead body of Lord Akihiro." Hisoka continued to say.

"Oh, my Kami…" Takahiro cried out as he covered his tear-covered face.

Kakashi was about to reply, but Hisoka continued to talk.

"The Hyuga Clan have taken personal interest into the death of Lord Akihiro Shumi. He was a friend of the Hyuga, specifically, he was the friend of the late first lady of the Hyuga; Lady Hinata's and Lady Hanabi's mother. Lady Hinata has taken the death of his personally and her father agreed to pursue a private investigation."

Kakashi nodded in response, "Of course, the more help to find the person responsible the better. Please use the interrogation unit as you please. I want to be kept informed on any new information that has come up. This is also a personal matter for me."

Hisoka bowed, "Of course, Lord Hokage. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." Hisoka stood upright from his bow and he turned his face to look at Takahiro, "I apologize for your loss, but I must ask you to join me. We will need to interview you over your whereabouts last night."

Takahiro stood up from his seat in distress, "If you are insinuating that I killed my own father then you are the most disrespectful human being on this planet!" Takahiro bit out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I do not mean to offend. This is standard procedure." Hisoka replied.

Takahiro huffed as he turned away from the man, "I-I can't believe…"

"Just do it, Takahiro." Kakashi said.

Takahiro gasped as he looked at Kakashi in shock.

Kakashi gave him an apologetic look, "It is just standard procedure."

"I-I just lost my father…"

"And don't you want the person who did this to be held accountable?" Kakashi asked.

Takahiro let out a desperate cry, "D-Do you think it could have been the same person who attacked me?"

"It could be." Kakashi replied slowly.

Takahiro cried out, "T-That bastard! M-My father was innocent! He had nothing to do with this!" Takahiro cried into his hands.

Kakashi stood up from his chair and walked to stand next to Takahiro. Kakashi embraced the crying man. He laid his head on Takahiro's and he closed his eyes. _I wish I could take your pain away. You don't deserve this._ "Please go with Hisoka. They want to find who is responsible." Kakashi backed away from Takahiro a bit to look at Takahiro's face, "And I know you want the same." Kakashi squeezed the man a bit before letting go. Kakashi turned to look at Hisoka, "I want a full detailed report on the interview." Hisoka nodded and then he looked at Takahiro, "If you will Takahiro. We will be going to the Hyuga Compound."

Takahiro sniffed and nodded, "O-Of course. B-But can I go see m-my f-father first? I-I just want to make sure that..."

Hisoka instantly shook his head, "It is better if you don't. He was severely deformed by his attacker. It is better to remember him as he was."

Takahiro cried out at the new information. "O-Oh father, what have they done to you?!" Takahiro fell to his knees in pure agony. Kakashi rushed forward to pull him up. "O-Oh Kakashi!" Takahiro cried out as he buried his face into Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi tightened his grip on the man and rubbed the man's back gently. "Be strong Takahiro. We will find who is responsible." Takahiro cried out in a mix of agony and frustration. He then ripped himself away from Kakashi. "How can you tell me that?! It has been a month since I was attacked and there has been no progress since then?!" Takahiro then glared at the hokage, "I wonder if my father would still be alive if **you** wouldn't have told me to pursue my case." Takahiro bit his lip and turned away from Kakashi, "You and Gai-sensei both urged me to do this." Takahiro fisted his hands, "You both killed my father!" Takahiro turned to look back at the hokage with a heated expression, "You did this...!" Takahiro began to say until a loud slap resounded through the room. Takahiro grasped his cheek and looked at Kakashi in shock.

"Y-You h-hit me." Takahiro whispered out.

Kakashi continued to look at Takahiro with an unreadable expression. "Hisoka, please leave us for a moment."

Hisoka nodded and bowed. He silently walked out of the room leaving the two men in a tense silence.

"K-Kakashi do you r-remember...?" Takahiro began until Kakashi interrupted.

"How can you tell me that?" Kakashi told the man. "I love you Takahiro. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe." Kakashi pulled the man closer to him, his hand tracing the cheek that he slapped.

Takahiro sighed in relief. _I thought he remembered. I need to be careful on what I say to him._ He leaned into Kakashi's hand.

"I'm sorry Takahiro. I feel as if all I do is hurt you. Maybe we should split up."

Takahiro shook his head, "No!" Takahiro grasped the back of Kakashi's head, pulled his mask down, and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I love you Kakashi. I'm sorry I said those things. You have always been the best thing that ever happened to me in my life." He said as their lips separated slightly. Takahiro felt his eyes swell up with tears. _I've always loved you._

Kakashi smiled and lightly kissed Takahiro's lips, "I'm happy to hear you say that. I'm sorry I slapped you."

Takahiro smiled, "It's okay, I was acting irrational. I shouldn't blame you." Takahiro then smirked at Kakashi, "I like it rough anyway."

Kakashi's smile widened, "I know you do." He huskily replied.

Takahiro chuckled slightly as he separated himself from Kakashi. His hand holding his other arm and a sad smile was on his face. "My father is dead. I-I never got the chance to patch things up with him." Takahiro felt his eyes sting with tears, "A part of me wonders if he h-hated me."

Kakashi put a comforting hand on Takahiro's shoulder. "You were his beloved son. From the brief encounters when I met him, I can tell he loved you very much. Love between family lasts lifetimes."

"Thank you Kakashi." Takahiro said as he glanced back at the man, "For everything." Takahiro sighed, "Let me go join Hisoka. I will see you later."

Kakashi smiled sadly as he looked at Takahiro exiting.

"Kakashi, the treats are in the basket. I-I don't want you to work on an empty stomach." Takahiro told him as he opened the door.

Kakashi smiled, "Thank you Takahiro. I will come get you when the interview is over."

Takahiro gave him a half smile that did not reach his eyes before turning around and walking out of the room to Hisoka.

The door clicked shut.

Kakashi shuffled a trembling hand through his hair. _Takahiro…_ He walked back to his desk and slumped into his chair. He sadly smiled at the basket full of goodies that sat on his desk. He slid the basket near him so that he could pick out a treat. _I wish I could take care of you like how you take care of me._ Kakashi saw that there was an almond biscuit. My favorite. As he reached for it he had accidentally dropped his cup full of pens that he had on his desk. He let out a long sigh. He placed the biscuit on the desk as he went down to pick up the pens that littered the floor. _What is this?_ Kakashi questioned as he picked up a folder that laid under his desk. He stood up and sat back on his chair as he opened the folder. _Gai's mission information…?_ Kakashi gasped as a massive headache formed and he slammed his palms against his head as he grit his teeth. "Ah!" He hissed out as the pain in his head started to grow. _Gai left on a month-long mission… Without telling me._ Instantly, the headache started to ease, and he took deep breaths to calm down his beating heart. _H-He left me._ Kakashi laid his head on his desk as his mind calmed down. His cheek was pressed onto his desk and his eyes lazily looked at his surroundings. His eyes focused on the lone almond biscuit on his desk. He smiled lazily as he went to go get it. He brought it to his mouth and he savored the delicious taste. _Ah, I remember now; Gai, I love y-… I-I…_ Kakashi felt his mind numb down. _W-Wait, t-this is bad. H-Help! I-I…_ He felt himself briefly panic; but as he continued to chew on the biscuit he felt himself calm down. _I-I love Takahiro._ He smiled lightly, and he felt his energy come back to him. He slowly lifted his head off his desk and he looked at his surroundings confusedly. _What was I doing before this?_ Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he continued to munch on the biscuit.

%%%%

Gai sat down by his guard post. The day was slowly coming to an end and he hummed in satisfaction that another day had passed. _One more day closer to the end of this mission. One more day closer until I get to see you again, Kakashi._ The thought of the white-haired man made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He could vividly remember Kakashi moaning underneath him as their bodies were pressed together. Gai felt a blush burn itself on his cheeks. It had only been a week and a half since he had left the village. He hated himself for leaving Kakashi in such a distressed form. Gai ruffled his hair angrily. _What the hell was I thinking? How could I have left him without a single word?! He is my eternal rival! He is my best friend! He is the love of my life!_ Gai sighed, he did not understand why he had been so dismissive of Kakashi before. It had been a floodgate of feelings this past week and half. He almost felt that as soon as he left for this mission his mind had become clearer. _I hope you are at least getting my letters, Kakashi. Hopefully my words of love and devotion can speak volumes from the pieces of paper!_ Gai smiled at the thought of Kakashi cherishing his letters as he opened them every morning. Gai felt his blush intensify. He imagined what it would be like when he arrived back to the village.

 _Gai could not stop himself from running faster as he saw the village gates in the near distance. 'I am almost there my dear rival!' He forced himself to push through the exhaustion he felt. He had_ _been running since he had finished his mission. 'You always inspire me to be_ _stronger, Kakashi. I will run a thousand miles and more if I need to. I will go through anything to always stand by your side.' The village gates were only a_ _few feet away and he almost tripped on his feet as he saw Kakashi standing_ _by the entrance. His ever-present smirk on his face. Gai brightly smiled as he ran the distance between them. Gai stood in front of the smirking man and he felt his heart beating crazily. "Kakashi! I have arrived from my mission!" Gai exclaimed happily._

 _Kakashi continued to look at the man for a mere moment until Kakashi pulled Gai closer. Their lips meeting briefly. Gai blushed at the forward action. "I missed you." He heard Kakashi whisper out_ _to him. Gai chuckled, "I missed you too." He yelped as he felt a sharp punch on his arm. He gave a pout to his rival as he rubbed the sore spot. "Leave me like that again and a punch is going to be the least of your problems." Kakashi growled out. Gai smiled and nodded, "I won't leave you ever again." Gai happily wrapped his arm around Kakashi's shoulders, "I have thought of some new challenges. Now that you and I are partners of the heart it opens the door to new possibilities!" Kakashi sighed, a smile still present on his face. He rolled his eyes at Gai's excitement and he shrugged off Gai's hold on him. But before Gai could protest, Kakashi intertwined his hand with his. "Tell me more as we go back to my office. You still need to give me that mission report. Just because we are dating doesn't mean you get to skip out on your documents." Kakashi said as he led them inside the village. Gai laughed loudly, "I wouldn't dare to. I love you Kakashi." Kakashi blushed and he squeezed Gai's hand, "I love you too Gai."_

Gai hummed in content at the pleasant day dream that he hoped would become reality as soon as he went home.

%%%%

"Did I receive any letters today?" Kakashi asked Takahiro as he entered the office in the early morning.

Takahiro was seated by another desk and he was looking through documents as Kakashi entered. "Nope." Takahiro replied with a small smile.

Kakashi nodded as he went to go sit down at his desk. _Why does it feel odd that I haven't been receiving any letters?_ Kakashi thought in slight wonder. _Who am I expecting a response from?_ Kakashi bit into the raspberry biscuit that Takahiro had laid out for him. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and he proceeded to drink some milk. "Thank you for the breakfast, Takahiro."

"No need to thank me. I do it out of love." Takahiro replied sweetly.

Kakashi smiled, "I love you too Takahiro."

%%%%

Naruto laid sluggishly on his bed as he looked sadly up to the ceiling.

"Naruto…"

He took his eyes away from the ceiling to look at his fiancée. He silently motioned for her to continue.

"You need to get up and start your day." Hinata said as she kneeled beside him. She softly brushed his hair, "You have been like this for three weeks and I am worried." She told him with sad eyes.

Naruto sighed, and he leaned into her touch; "I am sorry, Hina. I just haven't been feeling well since our useless hokage dismissed me from hokage training."

Hinata smiled sadly and she pressed a small kiss on his forehead, "I can go talk to him if you want. As the future Hyuga head I have some power over the Hokage."

Naruto shook his head, "No, please. I don't want you to get involved. I can fight my own battles."

Hinata huffed and she grabbed Naruto's hand with her own, "You and I will be married, Naruto. I will be your partner for the rest of our lives. Any battle you fight is my fight as well." Hinata lifted Naruto's hand up to her lips and pressed a small kiss on his palm, "We never give up." Naruto felt a smile on his lips, he let his hand cup her cheek and he pulled her closer to him. Their lips met, and he felt a burning sensation run through his veins. Their lips slightly parted, "That's our ninja way." He whispered out as he pulled her on top of him.

%%%%

"I knew something was wrong when you didn't bother me after I got back from my mission." Sasuke said as he blew on the broth of his ramen bowl.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he chewed on his ramen noodles.

"I wondered how long that would last. I didn't think it would be two weeks." Sasuke continued to say.

Naruto smirked slightly, "Technically, it is still going. I didn't go to see you. You came to see me."

Sasuke frowned, "Hn."

Naruto felt his smirk grow wider, "If you miss me you can just say so." He slightly joked.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's previous statement. "Sakura told me that Kakashi has been acting distant and strange, and that led to an argument between her and Kakashi. What happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto growled, "I don't want to talk about it." He sulkily played with the noodles in the broth.

Sasuke looked at the blonde a bit before he nodded. _No need to pressure him. He will tell me on his own._

Naruto gripped his chopsticks, "He is just an asshole." Naruto began to say.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask more, but a loud explosion erupted.

Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped up in response their eyes looking toward where the sound came from.

Naruto felt his adrenaline spike as he recognized what was over there. _Please don't be..._ ** _Naruto!_** The urgent voice of Hinata entered his mind. He felt his blood boil. _I am on my way Hinata!_

"That explosion seemed to come from the direction of the Hyuga compound. We need to go there quickly!" Naruto yelled out as he ran outside of the ramen shop. He quickly jumped up to the roof of a nearby building.

Sasuke felt blood pumping through his ears and he was momentarily stunned. _The Hyuga compound?_

 _He was sitting at the lonely table sipping on some dark coffee as he looked at the newspaper. The morning light was barely coming through the kitchen window. 'That idiot. Who does he think he is? He thinks that he can just ignore me?' Sasuke let out a sigh as he laid the paper on the table. 'I will need to swallow up my pride and go see him myself if I want to know what happened.'_

 _"You are up early." Sasuke said as he eyed the person who entered the kitchen._

 _Sakura let out a loud yawn as she walked to the refrigerator, "Yeah, I have an early shift at the hospital since I will be helping out Hinata on some last-minute wedding details in the afternoon. Hanabi is out on a mission, so I am taking over some of the Maid of Honor duties."_

 _Sasuke hummed in response, "Will you be going to the shopping district?"_

 _Sakura shook her head, "No, we will be at the Hyuga Compound. Why, did you need something?"_

Sasuke grit his teeth as he followed Naruto to the Hyuga Compound. _If anyone hurt her there will be hell to pay._


End file.
